What brought us here
by Naleyfan-2215
Summary: Spoilers for season 3 finale ! after getting trapped together Dawson and Seveirde have become closer friends.what will become of their friendship and is there something more ? Updated Please Read,Review and let me know what you want to apter 40 is up and Baby number 4 has joined the family!
1. Late nights

What brought us here

This is only my second Chicago fire fic,I have always kind of like the idea of Dawson and Severide,I'm not a big Dawsey fan for some reason. Spoilers for season 3 finale this follows what happened after that fire,where they were trapped and goes from that point. So nothing from after that part of the episode happened. Casey isn't missing and Katya is alive and Mills never left. I guess that makes this story AU

After being trapped in the building together a lot changed between Severide and Dawson,they became closer friends and things started to change between them.

Gabby knocked on door to Kelly's quarters it had been a slow day and he had been hauled up in his office doing paper work for the last few hours, "can I come in"

Kelly nodded as he chewed on his pen, "enter at your own risk"

Dawson laughed, "You behind"

Kelly nodded, "Trying not to be but it's not working in my favor"

Gabby smiled as she plopped on his bed Indian style and Severide couldn't help but think of Shay doing the same thing many times while he worked into the night trying not to get behind on things. That feat was a never ending battle, his desk was laced with reports that were overdue and folders were scattered everywhere it was his own type of organization.

"I'm going to read for a while, can't fall asleep, the bunk room is like a snoring chorous"Gabby replied.

"I don't miss that, haven't missed it in years" Kelly replied.

"it's awful I'm not sure who is worse Otis or Mouch or maybe Hermann" Dawson mumbled as she settled into her book.

"Whatcha reading" Kelly asked.

"'The last song'" Gabby replied.

Kelly smiled "Shay loved that book"

Gabby nodded, "I know she did and the movie to"

"Well i should be finished up with this in about an hour then I'm hitting the hay"Kelly replied.

"Breakfast at the diner in the morning" Dawson questioned not looking up from her book.

Kelly flipped the paper he was filling out over, "you don't even half to ask anymore"

"I'm going to finish my book and then head to bed" Gabby said.

Kelly nodded as he shoved his report into a manila folder and stood up to put it in his out box, knowing Connie would grab it in the morning.

Gabby looked up from her book, "that was fast"

Kelly shrugged and started his next report, "I have about 5 more of those to finish up"

"How do rememember everything"Gabby asked.

"I don't this does"Kelly said pointing to his call log book that was sitting on his desk open to the last shift.

Dawson nodded, "should have known"

Kelly smiled a little at the brunette who now laying on her stomach with her feet in the air as she finished her book, so much had changed between them in the last few months and it was a good change. Life was seemingly getting easier without Shay and Kelly was starting to think Shay had pushed them together from Heaven because she knew they needed each other.


	2. Alice

An: here's chapter two, read and review let me know what you think and what you want to see.

Alice

"You need a ride this morning? I'm taking Peter to pick up his car though" Brett asked as she changed in the locker room.

Gabby pulled her favorite tank top over her head and slipped into short jean shorts, "Nah, Kelly and I are going to diner for breakfast."

Brett nodded in understanding as Mills rounded the corner, "ready when you are" Pete said.

Brett finished throwing her stuff in her bag, "just about ready now."

Gabby walked out of the fire house and found Kelly leaning against his car, "took you long enough."

Gabby rolled her eyes as Matt headed to his own truck, everyone was taking there sweet time to leave the fire house this morning, "you going to be home later?" Casey called out.

Kelly nodded as he unlocked his mustang, "I'll be there eventually you."

"I have a couple jobs to work on today, if you want to tag along your more than welcome" Matt offered.

Kelly reached in and started his car, "I'll give you a call after breakfast, unless you want to tag along this morning."

"I have a lot to get done, enjoy breakfast though." Casey said as he got in his own truck.

At the diner

"How are my 2 favorite first responders?" Alice asked approaching their booth,in the back corner of the small diner, "hope your both doing well, just you two today no stragglers or tag-a-longs?"

Kelly and Gabby both smiled, "we're good Alice."

Alice nodded, "just what I like to hear, pancakes with a side of eggs and Sausage for you Kelly and French toast and fresh fruit for you my dear or shall I grab you some menus?"

Gabby shook her head, "no stragglers or tag-a-longs today Alice, and no menus either."

Alice just smiled at the pair, they had been coming in for the last few months sometimes just them and sometimes they brought friends, it was always after a sihft at the firehouse around the corner, "I figured as much, and 2 orange juices coming right up as well."

"Thanks Alice" Kelly replied.

"Anything for the 2 of you" Alice chirped as she went to place their orders.

"One of these days we should ask for menu's and order off them" Kelly chuckled.

Gabby laughed as well, "What and give poor Alice a heart attack?"

Alice brought over their orange juice, "you two haven't asked for menu's since the 2nd or 3rd time you've been in,and I would not expect you to start anytime soon."

"So you think your going to help Matt today?" Gabby asked.

Kelly shrugged, "maybe, what's your plan for the day?"

Gabby took a sip of her orange juice, "I'm not sure probably do something with Brett but definitely enjoy the next 2 days off" Gabby replied.

" And I expect to see both of your smiling faces back here as soon as you work your next shift,I accidently placed an order for 2 sides of fruit so you each get one today" Alice said as she set their food down.

"You will Alice, you will!" Gabby replied

"You had to double the fruit this time didn't yah?" Kelly teased.

"All that grease from the sausage you could use a little fruit!" Alice cracked.

"She is right you know" Gabby replied.

"What is this? You're ganging up on me!" Kelly retorted.

Gabby popped a strawberry in her mouth, "us never."

Kelly rolled his eyes as he began to eat his pancakes and eggs, "could I get some bacon to please?"

"Absolutely, sugar!" Alice said walking away.

"You are like a bottomless pit!" Gabby added.

After they finished eating Alice cleared their plates and they sat and chatted for awhile unwinding from the slow night they had just had.

"Can I send you to home with any pie today?" Alice asked as Kelly paid their bill.

Kelly shook his head, "not today Alice I'm stuffed."

Gabby smiled, "I couldn't eat another bite!"

Alice handed Kelly his change and 2 pieces of peach pie, "on the house."

"Alice!" they scolded as they headed for the door.

The diner had become a spot for them to unwind after a long shift, it was like their own little corner in Chicago that they rarely shared with friends but occasionally would, and where Alice would take care of them, give them anything wanted and sometimes extra. On the days when she thought they had a rough night or knew they had, she would give them their meal on the house. They never had to worry about another waitress since Alice was always there and always made sure she waited on them.


	3. Questions

Conversations

Gabby was unloading the dishwasher when Sylvie got home from taking Pete to pick up his car and running errands.

"How was breakfast?" Sylvie asked as she began to put groceries away.

Gabby smiled, "breakfast was good, always is."

Sylvie shut the fridge, "So what is going on between you to, anything you're not telling me?"

Gabby shook her head as she shut the dishwasher, "Nope nothing I'm not telling you"

"The real question is do I believe you or not?" Sylvie added as she finished the groceries and then disappeared down the hall.

Gabby sighed and called out after her roommate, "You would know if I was lying to you"

Sylvie came around the corner with a basket of laundry, "I would hope so, so anything new with Casey"

Gabby shook her head, "That ship has sailed."

"Okay then are you going to see if anything changes between you and Kelly" Sylive asked.

Gabby didn't know what to say because the truth was she wasn't sure,she had definitely enjoyed the closer friendship they shared but she wasn't sure if she wanted something more, "I honestly don't know"

Mean while Kelly was hanging out with Mills, Otis, Capp and Cruz playing pickup basketball with some other fire fighters, planning to stop and help Matt afterwards.

"So how was breakfast?" Pete asked.

Kelly took a swig of his water bottle, "breakfast was wonderful as always."

Pete tossed Kelly the ball, "good, maybe I'll come next time, I'm sure Alice would love another person to spoil."

Kelly laughed and passed the ball over to Cruz "she probably would, she sent us home with pie this morning"

Cruz sighed, "The morning no one asks if I want breakfast you get free pie!"

"It's peach" Kelly bragged as he went for a lay-up.

"Of course it is." Cruz said catching Kelly's rebound.

"So what's up with you and Dawson?"Mills asked.

Kelly took another sip from his water bottle and tossed to the side of the court, "nothing, we're friends and I wish people would stop asking me that"

"Alright then forget I asked." Pete replied.

Kelly began to survey who was there "I don't care that you asked but right now we're friends,I don't know what's going to happen and I don't think she does either!"

"We picking teams" Mills asked.

"How about 51 vs 83, seems like there's enough of us to do that." Kelly replied.

Everyone nodded and split into their respective groups, "where's Casey?" one of the guys from the other house asked.

"He's got stuff to do today." Kelly said.

"You want to drop me off back at my place? Cruz has to go teach Zumba" Otis asked Kelly as he got in his car.

Kelly reached over and unlocked the other door, "I can do that."

Otis opened the door and climbed in having to adjust the seat, "who sat here last?"

Kelly chuckled a little, "Gabby did and if you don't put the seat back when you get out of the car she will want to kill you the next time she rides in here!"

Otis made himself comfortable, "I'll make sure to put it back, so you really don't know what's going on with you to"

Kelly sighed and shook his head, "it's complicated Otis! Man I wish it wasn't, I wish it was that easy but my roommate is her ex-fiancé so I feel like if anything changed between us it'd be awkward"

"Well lieutenant you never know unless you try" Otis said.

Kelly smiled, "Have to be willing to try first and I'm not sure I am"

Otis nodded, "That's understandable"

Kelly just drove the rest of the way in silence,glad that someone understood where he was coming from but Otis's words were sinking into his head and all he wanted to do was know what Gabby thought and after dropping Otis off he found himself on auto pilot towards her place.


	4. Movie night

Disclaimer: I don't own anything,Chicago fire belongs to Dickwolf and NBC and Movie night

Every Friday night they weren't on shift or Gabby Kelly and Gabby did movie night. It was usually over at Gabby and Sylvies because most of the time Sylive was over at Romans. Tonight was no different,Kelly had grabbed a couple movies and dinner and instead of going out they were staying in and relaxing before Kelly had to work a double for the weekend. The upside to that was having an extra day off during the week and not working Tuesday and having 4 days off.

"I wish you weren't working a double this weekend" Gabby mumbled as Kelly came into her apartment with the movies and food he had just stopped to get.

"oh hush, Johnson needed the time off or he wouldn't have asked for it, I'm going to go up to the lake and enjoy my time off!" Kelly said setting everything down.

Dawson frowned as she looked at his movie choices, "you suck I want to go"

"So drive up Wednesday morning, and we'll both drive back on Thursday night." Kelly replied.

"I may just have to do that, so how about Jurassic Park it's been awhile since we've watched it" Gabby asked.

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "You going to sleep tonight or call me every time you can't fall asleep?"

Gabby smiled, "I won't have to call you, if you crash here and we go to work from my place in the morning"

Kelly shrugged, "I could do that, my bag's already in the car."

Gabby put the movie in the player and then settled into one of the big overstuffed chairs, "what'd you bring for dinner?"

Kelly began to unload the bag of food, "we have sweet and Sour Chicken, Veggie fried rice, Lo main, crab and cheese Wantons, Wanton Soup, Egg Rolls, Cashew Chicken,Orange Chicken and Sticky Rice!"

Gabby began to open containers, "hmm there's going to be left overs"

Kelly nodded, "I promised Casey some, I'll just take it to work tomorrow and put his name on it for him.

Gabby paused the movie and went to grab plates so they weren't eating out of containers, "next week I say we get Pizza."

"Pizza sounds like a good plan!" Kelly said as he took a plate from Dawson and began to load it up with food.

After the first Jurassic park they decided to have a marathon and gabby woke up somewhere into the third movie around midnight and put dinner away. After putting the food away she took the blanket off the back of the couch and put it on top of Kelly before going to sleep herself.

The next morning

"you didn't come home last night" Casey said as Severide handed him his plate of left overs.

Kelly shrugged, "fell asleep watching one of the Jurassic Parks and my bag was already in my car so I stayed at Gabby's"

"Ah makes sense." Casey replied.

Gabby was getting changed when Sylvie walked into the locker room, "so your cars not here"

Gabby pulled her 'Truck 81' shirt over her head, "I rode in with Kelly"

"Did he stay last night?" Sylvie asked.

Gabby nodded, "Yeah we fell asleep watching Jurassic park"

"Sure you did." Sylvie teased.

Gabby scowled, "we did and then he stayed on the couch and I slept in my bed"

Sylvie was shocked at her roommates reaction, "relax I was joking!"

"I know that but don't!" Gabby said.

"So are you guy's going to breakfast in the morning." Sylvie asked.

Gabby shook her head, "not unless he brings second third shift with him, he's working a double"

"That stinks." Sylvie replied.

"Ehh he gets 4 days off to go to the lake so he's happy about it." Gabby said.

"You should go to!"Sylvie replied.

"I am going Wednesday." Gabby said with a smile.

Kelly shifted his cards in his hand and threw them down on the table, "I'm out."

"So why are you working a double?" Cruz asked.

Kelly sighed, "because Johnson needed the shift off,and besides that I get 4 days at the lake to relax and work on some boats up there" Kelly replied.


	5. The Lake

AN: Here's what I have next. I think this is probably my favorite chapter I have written thus far. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The lake

Gabby got changed quickly and headed out of the fire house, all she wanted to do was get out of the city and spend some time at the lake even if it was just for a night. As Gabby drove up to the lake she began to think about how things had changed over the last couple months, she and Kelly had gotten close as friends and recently had started to take things to the next level. All of that really scared her mostly because of Matt and the fact that he was her ex-fiancé and Kelly's roommate.

Meanwhile up at the lake Kelly had been working on Boats and just enjoying the peace and quiet. It had also given some time to think and reflect over life. As he finished up what he was doing his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he and Otis had, that day after the basketball game, ' _well, lieutenant you never know unless you try' 'Have to be willing to try first and I'm not sure I am'._ Kelly knew that was anything but true he wanted nothing more than to make Gabby happy and he wanted nothing more than to call her his.

Kelly was wiping his hands off with a rag when he heard her car pull up, he dropped the rag and walked over to help her with her bag, "how was work?"

Gabby yawned, "Work was long!"

Kelly carried Gabby's bag into the cabin "so I was thinking about a conversation I had with Otis last week and I think it's time that I have that conversation with you"

"What are you psychic or something?" Gabby questioned as she followed him inside.

Kelly set her bag down in the bedroom and smiled, "no why"

"Because I was thinking about us and my concerns on the drive up here"

Kelly pulled Gabby into a hug, "concerns?"

Gabby sighed, "Well one concern"

Kelly let a out a breath he had been holding, "What's that?"

Gabby looked up, "Matt I mean he's my ex-fiancé, and your roommate!"

Kelly nodded in understanding, "that could change"

"You'd do that?" Gabby asked.

"I haven't talked to him about us yet, I've been treading lightly but I would anything I needed to do to make us possible!" Kelly replied.

Gabby closed her eyes and leaned further into their embrace, "could we take the boat out for awhile?"

Kelly wrapped his arms around her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head, "of course we can,did anyone else say if they were going to stop up"

Gabby stepped back, "I didn't tell anyone I was coming up here, I mean Brett knows but I wanted the time to spend with you! I'm going to go get my suit on and then I'll be ready to go"

"Sounds perfect, I was hoping you hadn't said anything!" Kelly called out as he pulled out to bottles of water and grabbed the keys to the boat.

A few minutes later Gabby came out, in a black bikini and jean shorts, "exactly"

"So I was thinking I can cook tonight if you want." Kelly said as they headed down to the dock.

Gabby climbed into the boat as Kelly untied it and got in himself, "What are you going to cook?"

Kelly started the boat, "I have chicken thawing and green beans and rice."

Gabby sat down in the seat next to Kelly and tightened her life vest a little bit, "that sounds really good."

"I thought so." Kelly said.

About a half hour later Kelly pulled the boat back up to the dock, "I have another boat to take a look at this afternoon, your welcome to come with me or stay here and do whatever"

Gabby smiled, "I'll grab my book and tag along no sense in staying here by myself."

They spent the rest of the afternoon at a cottage a few houses up, and then they took the sea-doo out before dinner.

Gabby climbed off the sea-doo and rang her hair out scowling as she did so, "I can't believe you dumped it!"

Kelly laughed a little, "It was an honest accident, and think about how I feel I lost my favorite sun glasses"

Gabby smiled, "I'm going to change into dry clothes, and shower to get the lake water off"

"Dinner will be ready by the time you're done." Kelly said.

The next morning Kelly awoke to find the bed empty, he had slept out on the couch as they were taking things slow. He found Gabby out on the dock with a cup of coffee, "it's so peaceful out here"

Kelly nodded, "that's what I love about this place, it's quiet and beautiful and all the memories of my dad building this place"

Gabby smiled, "I'm sure that is a great memory considering he wasn't around much as you got older!"

"He wasn't but we've worked on that and things seem to be alright for the most part" Kelly replied.

"So what time are you thinking about driving back?" Gabby asked.

Kelly smiled as Gabby stood up "at some point this afternoon, I sent a text to Casey and let him know we needed to talk."

Gabby took a sip of her coffee and set her mug down, "Yeah and what did he say"

"He asked me what it was about and I told him" Kelly said pulling Gabby close and leaning down to kiss her. To his surprise Gabby didn't pull away at all, she let it happen.

Gabby took a breath, "that felt so right."

Kelly let out his own breath, "it was the moment, you and me just us here as the sun rises up over the lake"

"So what does this mean?" Gabby asked.

"I think it means that we're headed in the direction we both want to go" Kelly said taking her hand and leading her back toward the cabin.

"I think your right!" Gabby said following Kelly off the dock


	6. Mouch,Moving and Matt

AN: I have written and rewritten this about a thousand times and I will be happy once it's up and posted and I can move on from writing it. I just didn't like anything I had come up with and finally settled on this so I hope you guys like it. Read and Review and if there's anything you want to see let me know.

"So when are you going to move out of my guest room?" Mouch asked.

Kelly shrugged, "as soon as I find an apartment man."

Mouch nodded, "Trudy doesn't mind you staying I think she enjoys having someone else there"

Kelly smiled, "I appreciate you and Trudy letting me stay!"

"Not a problem man" Mouch said.

"I'm actually going apartment hunting tomorrow after breakfast, I need to get a place so I can get my stuff out of Casey's place." Kelly replied.

"I was just about to ask you about your stuff." Casey said.

Kelly turned at the sound of his voice; they hadn't said more than two words to each other since Casey had kicked him out when they had the conversation about Gabby.

"As soon as I find a place to live permanently I'll let you know" Kelly replied.

"Lieutenant, I have an extra room!" Mills offered.

"finally" Kelly replied.

Pete shrugged, "Jason moved in with his girlfriend yesterday so the room is all yours."

Kelly smiled, "perfect I'll move in tomorrow!"

Gabby looked up from her book, "do you need any help?"

Kelly laughed a little, "I could use your help any day."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "let's keep this work appropriate."

Kelly furrowed his brows, "I didn't say a word."

Gabby rolled her eyes, "anyway are you going to bed early tonight"

Kelly shook his head, "I have a lot to get done so I'll be up for a while."

Gabby smiled that was exactly what she had wanted to hear. "I'll come join you and read or do a crossword or something."

Kelly made himself a glass of Orange juice and headed towards his quarters. "Sounds good to me."

The next morning Pete and Kelly moved his stuff out of Matt's apartment, "so has matt said anything else to you about you and Gabby?" Pete questioned as they carried Kelly's bed into his apartment.

Kelly shook his head, "Not much, other than what he said yesterday but it's obvious that he's not okay with it"

"Well if I were him I wouldn't be either but I wouldn't kick you out" Pete said.

Kelly shrugged, "everyone reacts differently"

Mills nodded as Gabby came in with Pizza and beer. "Cruz and Otis took the truck to get the last load of stuff, and Trudy was going to bring over the bag you had left at their place"

Kelly just shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe I ended up at Mouches!"

Gabby laughed, "they were more than happy to have you though"

Kelly nodded as he grabbed a piece of pizza and a beer. "That they were and thanks so much for the room Pete."

Pete nodded, "anytime man."

Gabby scowled as she scrolled through her texts."Matt wants to meet me for lunch to talk"

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "that's a surprise"

"I should go,it might actually be a good thing." Gabby said as she grabbed her purse and keys.

As Gabby drove to Mollys to meet Matt she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted. At this point they had no relationship outside the fire house and everything was strictly work related. That had been Matt's choice not hers.

"Hey" Gabby said finding Matt leaned against a high table when she walked in.

Matt looked up from his phone, "we need to talk."

Gabby nodded, "I know."

Matt took a breath, "I'm sorry about how I reacted to the situation."

Gabby shrugged, "it's understandable."

Matt shoved his phone in his pocket and began to nervously tap his fingers on the table, "I still love you Gabby and I'm not sure if I'll ever stop"

Gabby sighed that was exactly what she was afraid of, "Matt I'm not in love with you anymore, I'm not sure I'm in love with Kelly but I might be someday but I know I'm not in love with you!"

Matt nodded as he took a sip of his water and wandered over to get their order, "I'll take a burger and fries"

Otis nodded "and for you Gabby?"

Gabby looked up, "just a salad with Italian dressing"

"You're not hungry?" Matt asked.

Gabby shrugged, "I had some Pizza before I came to meet you"

"As long as your happy I guess it doesn't matter what I think does it?" Matt asked

Gabby shook her head, "I'm sorry it really doesn't matter, I just don't want any of this to come into the firehouse you know."

Matt nodded, "I won't let that happen and you know that but don't let work get in the way of your relationship this time"

"I won't!" Gabby said.

"It'll take sometime but I'll get used to the idea and come around to it eventually" Matt added.

By the time Gabby got back from lunch with Matt the guys had finished unloading the uhaul for for the second time and Kelly was unpacking clothes,he had already made his bed and arranged the furniture.

"Save me a drawer" Gabby said as she climbed up onto the bed and sat down to watch.

"I already planned to" Kelly said.

Gabby smiled, "I like where this is going"

Kelly nodded and leaned over to kiss Gabby, "me to"

"So do you think your going to like living with Pete?" Gabby asked.

Kelly shrugged this whole thing was really making him Miss Shay, "I miss Shay!"

Gabby pulled Kelly down next to her on his bed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "I know and I miss her to!"

Kelly sighed, "If she were here none of this would have happened"

Gabby smiled knowing Kelly was right, "Yeah very true but maybe that means us wouldn't have happened either."

Kelly shrugged, "now that is crazy talk Gabriella"

Gabby laughed as Kelly flipped her over so he was on top and he kissed her again, "I could get used to those"

As the night wound down Gabby headed home and Pete and Kelly settled in to watch the white sox game.


	7. Baseball,Flowers and Double Dates

AN: I'm hoping that this chapter is a little better than the last one. I struggled to write about how they handled Matt and it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to. It was hard to write the emotions I wanted to and in turn a lot of what I had originally planned to write for Matt was cut out and then cut out again when I rewrote it. So anyway here's what I have next for you guys and I feel a lot better about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Baseball

"So what time is the game at?" Sylvie asked.

Gabby was buttoning up her white sox Jersey and adjusting her hat, "Seven"

"Perfect, Sean will be here in like 20 minutes I'm going to jump in the shower could you let him in?" Sylvie asked.

Gabby nodded, "of course I can, and the bathroom is all yours I'm done."

"I haven't been to a game in forever." Sylvie replied.

Gabby bent down to tie her shoes, "Kelly has season tickets, he used to go to all the games with Matt but now he takes me or Pete instead."

Sylvie nodded, "it's kind of sad that they couldn't stay friends but I get it"

"As long as they function at the fire house I don't care, I mean I feel bad as well but I reached my point with Matt after we couldn't be together and work together and I realized that it made me not love him like I thought I did." Gabby said as there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

"Hey how are you?" Sean asked as Gabby unchained the door and let him in.

Gabby shut the door behind him and re attached the chain, "I'm good, Sylvie's getting ready now."

"Thanks for the invite, how'd Kelly score such great seats." Sean asked.

Gabby smiled as Roman took a seat on the couch, "He has season tickets for our seats so he got the 2 extra tickets from one his friends who couldn't go to the game tonight."

Sean nodded in understanding."Man I wish I had season tickets for the cubs, I should have done it"

Gabby raised an eyebrow, "oh, I didn't know you were a cubs fan"

Sean laughed, "Yeah since I was a kid I would go to the games with my Uncle, has Kelly always liked the white sox?"

Gabby shrugged as there was a knock on the door, "Yeah since he was a kid, and he's big into Hockey and Football"

"I went to a Blackhawks game last year with him Mills,Antonio and Casey we all had a great time does he have season tickets for them to" Sean asked as Gabby let Kelly in.

Gabby took the flowers Kelly was holding out for her and gave him a quick kiss, "These are beautiful, are you getting tickets for the Black Hawks this year?"

"not as beautiful as you are and I don't know I'll see what Mills wants to do, Matt was the one who usually got those." Kelly Muttered.

"Seriously thank you for the flowers" Gabby said.

Kelly smiled, "I got them just because I could."

Gabby laughed as she put them in a vase, Kelly was the king of doing things like that for her,he was always giving her flowers or little gifts just because he could. Matt had been the same way sometimes when they were together but this was different it was almost as if gabby was seeing a side of Kelly she didn't know exsisted.

"Those are pretty" Sylvie said eyeing Gabby's flowers.

"I love Yellow roses" Gabby said.

"I'm glad you love them!" Kelly said.

For the first in a long time Kelly felt good about being in a relationship. It was no secret that he had a history of failed relationships, and the reputation of being a 'player'. He couldn't exatly explain it but it was as if being with Gabby was starting to tame his wild side a little bit.

"What time does the game start?"Sylvie asked.

Kelly pushed his hat back a little as he leaned against the wall, "7:00 so we need to leave soon"

"Who's driving" Sean asked.

"Well unless you want to get squished I'm not." Kelly replied.

Gabby dangled her keys in front of him, "you can drive my car if you want, I don't really feel like driving"

Kelly reached out and grabbed the keys to Gabby's Volvo, "I'd love to".

After the game the 4 of them went to Molly's to grab a drink and enjoy the rest of their double date. Gabby was excited that she had a friend with a boyfriend who enjoyed group outings like she did.

"So he got you flowers!" Sylvie said once they were home by themselves.

Gabby smiled and blushed at the mention of the flowers, "he did and I love that he did!"

"it's good to see you so happy." Sylvie replied.

Gabby smiled it felt good for someone to tell her that they saw happy she was and it made her feel even better about how things were going with Kelly.


	8. The L word

AN:this chapter comes with a small time jump. It's about 3 months after the baseball game. So they've been together about 4 months. Let me know what you think and anything you to read. I love getting requests for chapters. Sorry for such a short chapter I promise the next one will be longer. Once I wrote this I didn't really want to add anything else so I left it at this short and sweet little moment.

Disclaimer:i own nothing

The L word

It was the last weekend for the lake house and Kelly and Gabby had managed to both get it off and were spending it with Pete and his girlfriend Rachel and Sylvie and Sean.

Kelly stepped out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen for a cup of had a woken to find the other side of the bed empty and knew exactly where Gabby was the biggest question was if she was by herself. He knew Sylvie and Sean were still sleeping because they were crashed on an air matress on the floor in the living room.

Gabby was sitting out on the dock enjoying the sunrise and a cup of coffee. She figured she was the first to wake up and didn't want to disturb anyone else so she had gone to her favorite spot.

"Morning beautiful!" Kelly said as he sat down next to her and pulled her close.

Gabby smiled and turned to kiss Kelly, "Morning babe."

"So you really love this spot huh?" Kelly asked.

Gabby nodded "it's a good spot to watch the sun come up in the morning or go down at night and it means a lot to me."

Kelly pulled Gabby even closer and she set her cup down and leaned against his chest"this place has become more meaningful to me in the last 3 months than you will ever know." Kelly said.

Gabby smiled "I love you Kelly!"

Kelly let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he heard 'the l word' come from Gabby, this was a big step for him but he knew he was more than ready to say it back "I Love you to"

Gabby leaned up for another kiss and they just stayed like they were for the next few minutes as the sun finished coming up over the tree lined lake. These moments were something they both knew they would treasure.


	9. Scared

AN:here's what I have next,if your reading both this and my other story "my little girl" I promise to update that soon but I'm focusing on "what brought us here" right now. Here's what's next for Kelly and Gabby and it's longer than the last chapter so enjoy!

Scared

"Sylvie" Gabby called from the living room where she was cleaning.

Sylvie bounced around the corner from the kitchen "what's up?"

Gabby pursed her lips, "Kelly and I said I love you at the lake last weekend and I'm scared he didn't mean it like I did!"

Sylvie stopped in her tracks, "Gabby why would he not mean it?"

Gabby shrugged, "what if he said it just because I did? We are talking about Kelly Severide."

Sylvie just shook her head, "He meant it."

Gabby tossed the pillows up onto the couch "How do you know that."

"Because I don't think he would say it if he didn't mean it knowing Kelly and knowing he has a bad history he wouldn't say it without meaning it." Sylvie replied

Gabby sighed, "I think I'm just scared a little over a year and a half ago I was engaged to Matt and had my life mostly planned out and now here I am dating his best friend."

Sylvie nodded in understanding, "That's completely understandable at least I think it is and you wouldn't have said you love him without meaning it."

Meanwhile at Kelly and Pete's Kelly was pacing in the kitchen driving Pete nuts, You're going to wear a whole in the floor!"

Kelly just glared at Pete as he crossed the kitchen again, "what if she didn't mean it?"

Pete sighed this had been going on for the last hour, "She meant it she wouldn't have said it otherwise."

Kelly stopped in his tracks and turned to face his roommate of almost 4 months. "How do you know that?"

Pete sighed "Because I know Gabby and that is something she would not mess around with."

Kelly sighed knowing Pete was right "I don't know why I'm worried because I shouldn't be" Kelly said as he grabbed his keys and headed toward the door.

Pete shrugged and then started to cook dinner as Kelly got ready to leave "where are you going"

"To see my girlfriend and give you some space" Kelly replied.

Pete laughed, "No space necessary Rachel has Aiden this weekend so he's coming with her"

"I'm still going to go see Gabby" Kelly said.

20 minutes later Kelly arrived at Gabby and Sylvie's apartment with a couple bags of take out some flowers and a bottle of wine.

Hearing a knock on the door Gabby got up and answered it "this is a nice surprise."

Kelly smiled, "I thought so is Sylvie home?"

Gabby shook her head "she just left to have dinner with Sean and his parents."

"I brought you Italian because I didn't feel like going out I figured it was movie, take out and pajama kind of night." Kelly said

Gabby put her flowers in a vase and then took the food, "Your right it's the perfect night for staying in"

"I promise to take you out to dinner somewhere fancy eventually" Kelly added as he grabbed some plates and silverware.

"Did you bring a movie?" Gabby asked.

Kelly shook his head, "we can watch 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' if you want"

Gabby smiled sometimes Kelly could be sweet and romantic and let her have her way and other times he wasn't like that at all, "are you sure"

Kelly nodded "I'm sure"

"I'm impressed with you" Gabby said as they settled in to watch the movie drink the wine and eat diner.

Kelly raised an eyebrow "why is that"

"You've changed since I met you for the first time, you used to be such a player and I never thought you'd settle down with anyone but it seems like that's changing" Gabby said.

Kelly turned and kissed her "what can I say Gabby I'm almost 40 years old I'm pretty sure I'm ready to settle down and stop messing around I never thought I'd say that but time changes people and we can't control the universe and what is that saying "god was thinking of me when he made you"

Gabby smiled and moved close to Kelly on the couch "You always know how to make me smile and you can definitely turn my tears on to"

"I have to admit that when you said 'I love you' I was scared but I knew saying it back was exactly what I wanted to do" Kelly said.

"And I was scared you didn't mean it but all of this makes me realize how wrong I was!" Gabby said.


	10. Kellys Birthday

AN: here's chapter 10 when I wrote this I didn't realize that I had already written 9 chapters. Read Review and let me know what you think and let me know if there is anything you want to read. I love requests.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Kelly's Birthday

Dawson had been running around for the last week trying to plan out Kelly's surprise 40th birthday party. The party was just a small part of it,his big gift from her were 4 season tickets to the blackhawks,she wanted to get more than 2 so he could take her or take friends. The tricky part of planning the party was trying to plan around work,Kelly had friends who worked different shifts in different stations all over the city.

"So have you figured everything out?" Sylvie asked.

Gabby nodded, "Saturday night at McFarlan's eight oclock,I was going to do it at Molly's but I didn't want to tip him off so I figured we could start at McFarlan's for the party and bar crawl our way to Molly's" Gabby said.

"So his birthday is Saturday right?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah" Gabby said.

"So are you getting a cake?"Sylvie asked.

"Yeah and it's awesome, I'm hoping he's surprised I've put a lot of work into it" Gabby said.

Sylvie smiled, "I'm sure he will love it"

"I didn't just get the Blackhawk tickets,I got some other stuff to,I got him a new hat and Jersey and he broke his headphones he uses for the gym so I replaced them and I got him a new chain for his Maltease Cross necklace" Gabby said.

Sylvie smiled "I think he will love it all!"

Gabby looked over at the pile of wrapped gifts "you don't think it's to much"

Sylvie shook her head "no I don't think it's to much I'm sure he's going to love it"

Gabby smiled, "I hope so"

Saturday night

"Why on earth are we going to McFarlan's? I told you I wanted to go to Molly's." Kelly whined.

Gabby rolled her eyes, "because I'm the one driving and and I want to go to McFarlan's"

Kelly sighed "fine, but it is my birthday"

Gabby pulled into the parking lot hoping Kelly wouldn't recognize some of the cars,he was already getting suspicious about why Pete had decided to cancel their plans for his birthday at the last minute. Once they got inside Gabby whispered to the waitress why they were there and she led them upstairs to the private party room.

As they opened the door to the room she turned the lights on and everyone yelled "surprise"

Kelly turned to Gabby, "you brat"

Gabby smiled, "are you surprised"

Kelly nodded "very"

Gabby turned and kissed Kim, "I love you and I'm so glad your surprised"

"So are we staying here" Kelly asked.

"Only for the cake and presents, then I figured we could bar crawl our way to Mollys"Gabby said.

Kelly pulled her into a hug, "you know me so well"

Gabby nodded, "let's do cake and presents so we can get out of here"

Kelly nodded and walked over to a table, "babe most of them are from you"

"Some of them, the one I got Pete to help me with" Gabby said Kelly began to open up his gifts.

"You didn't" Kelly said as he eyed the Blackhawk tickets.

Gabby nodded, "I did and Pete helped me pick out the seats"

Kelly smiled as he opened up the rest of the cards from his friends and they cut his cake and then began the bar crawl ending his 40th birthday celebration at Mollys.

Kelly unlocked his apartment door, "thanks for tonight"

Gabby smiled, "anytime"

"So could I have another present tonight" Kelly asked leading Gabby down the hall toward his room

Gabby laughed "Haven't I given you enough presents today"

Kelly shrugged as he pulled her into his room and shut and locked the door incase Pete came home at some point. Kelly wasn't sure what his roommate's plans were for the night and it didn't matter because he had his own.


	11. Opening night and their first fight

Opening night and the first fight

It was the first Blackhawks home game, the original plan had been a double date with Pete and Rachel but Rachel had to bail at the last minute because her sitter bailed and because Rachel wasn't going Pete had decided not to go so now they were going with Otis and Cruz.

"I'm so bummed Rachel's sitter bailed" Gabby whined as they walked into the game.

Kelly rolled his eyes since Rachel and Pete had canceled Gabby had done nothing but whine about the fact that Rachel wasn't going to be at the game and it was driving him crazy "just stop I'm not going to listen to you whine about it all night!"

Gabby stopped in her tracks and gave Kelly a strange look as Otis and Cruz stopped walking about 2 feet behind them, "excuse me?"

"All you have done is whine since Rachel called earlier as if it was just you who was effected by Rachel's sitter bailing I was supposed to see the game with my best friend." Kelly grumbled.

"I have not and I'm sorry he bailed to spend time with her." Gabby replied.

Kelly raised an eyebrow "you're kidding me right would one of you please tell her she's kidding?"

Otis raised his own eyebrow and put his hands up "I'm out."

Cruz just shook his head not wanting to get in the middle either "and I'm with him."

"It just sucks I feel like a tag along now!" Gabby retorted.

"Yeah well you're ruining the night for me by acting like that and you need to stop!" Kelly replied.

Gabby shook her head "I'm ruining the night you just picked a fight with me and I'm the one ruining the night?"

Kelly couldn't take it anymore and finally snapped "if you don't want to be here because Rachel isn't here I'll give you 20 bucks and you can leave because I no longer want to spend time with you tonight"

Gabby shrugged "fine with me!"

Kelly pulled his wallet out and handed her money "Have a good night."

Gabby nodded "Don't call me after the game and don't show up at my apartment either" the words stung but she wanted him to know that she was upset.

"I won't" Kelly said as he walked away with Otis and Cruz leaving Gabby standing there with his money in her hand dumbfounded and upset.

"Wow that was rough" Otis said trying to break the ice as they sat down.

Kelly shrugged "I couldn't listen to it anymore I just got sick of it"

Gabby got back to her apartment about a half hour after she had left the game taking the cab she had called to the store and then taking another home from there. Sylvie wasn't home and she didn't pick up so Gabby had the apartment to herself. Gabby settled on the couch underneath a blanket with her pint of Ben and Jerrys and began to watch 'Friends' reruns. Eventually she fell asleep not expecting to hear from Kelly for the rest of the night

Kelly spent the rest of his night with Otis and Cruz trying to enjoy the game but he kept thinking about how awful he had treated Gabby and it was eating away at him. He knew he needed to apologize but he also knew that Gabby really didn't want to see him and that she probably wanted some space.

"So are you going over there tonight" Cruz asked as they walked out of the game.

Kelly shook his head "nah I don't want to cause any more trouble tonight that's the last thing that needs to happen"


	12. Making up

AN: I am so sorry it took so long to update but my computer was having issues and I lost what I had written and then lost it again and again after that. Issues aside here's what I have next for you guys.

Making up

The not speaking to each other thing had last all of about 2 days. Kelly couldn't take it and felt awful about everything that had been said so he went out and bought flowers, chocolate and card and showed up at Gabby's to apologize.

"Are you to done apologizing to each other?" Sylvie asked finding gabby in the kitchen making coffe.

Gabby laughed "I'm sorry!"

Sylvie shrugged "don't be I understand"

Gabby poured to mugs of coffee and headed back to her room "next time we'll go to his place!"

"You don't have to." Sylvie called out after her.

"Did I miss something?" Kelly mumbled as Gabby set the mugs down and he pulled her back into her bed.

Gabby shook her head as she moved into his arms and leaned in for a kiss "not much apparently Sylvie heard us last night"

Kelly rolled his eyes "well if someone was quiet then we wouldn't have to worry about it!"

Gabby scowled and moved away from him "oh please like it was all on me" she got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"it's nice to have a day off"Kelly said.

Gabby nodded as she pulled on a pair of black sweats and one of Kelly's shirts. "It was nice to sleep in"

Kelly looked Gabby up and down "Girl you look good in my shirt!"

Gabby sighed "don't start that now I have things to do today."

"Like what?" Kelly asked.

"Cleaning the apartment,doing laundry,grocery shoping and closing at Mollys"Gabby said as she pulled a hoodie over head and put socks on.

"Can't Sylvie do those things?"Kelly whined.

Gabby scowled "I doubt Sylvie would want to do my laundry and it's my turn to go grocery shopping anyway but you can come with me."

Kelly scrunched his face "i have plans with the guys today"

"Oh yeah what's that?" Gabby asked.

"Going to the gym and playing a game or 2 of basketball and going out for drinks I think"Kelly replied as he got up and got dressed him.

"You have fun with that and I'll have fun with my errands I'll see you at Molly's later" Gabby said as Kelly pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

Gabby looked up at Kelly and kissed him again "you're making me feel spoiled"

"I'm sure I am but we have to finish this later I have things to do and I'm sure Petes waiting on you!" Gabby replied.

Kelly reached for his phone and noticed he had 2 missed calls from his roommate "opps I guess I lost track of time, I was supposed to meet him at the climbing wall like 20 minutes ago."

Gabby laughed "then go I'll see you later and I love you"

Kelly kissed her one last time "I love you to"

With that he headed off to meet Pete at the gym and Gabby started her 'to do' list for the day.

At Molly's that night

"So you think you and Rachel are ever going to get an apartment together"

"Maybe someday but not right now she's got a lot going on with Aiden's dad and stuff and she wants to get through that first" Pete replied

Kelly nodded in understanding as he took a sip of the beer Gabby had set down in front of him " thanks gorgeous"

Gabby smiled as she walked down to the other end of the bar "your more than welcome handsome" she called out.

"And to think you two were fighting two days ago" Ottis cracked.

Gabby shook her head "I rather not speak of that night Otis"

"Alrighty then!" Ottis replied as he stocked one of the coolers behind the bar.

Kelly stuck his finger up and Dawson walked over "sweetheart you coming home with me tonight?"

"Is that even a question to be asked" Gabby replied.

Kelly smiled as reached across the bar to pull her towards him for a kiss "I love you"

"I love you to babe but I have to get back to work but I'll leave with you if you stay till last call" Gabby replied.

Kelly smiled "get back to work and you know I will wait for you"

And just like that two days after their first argument things were seemingly back to normal and they were back to being as happy as they could be.


	13. 1 year

AN:I hope you all like the last chapter,I'm trying to get back to doing quick updates and getting back into the swing of things. This chapter is another time jump it's about 5 months from the hockey game. I'm not trying to rush how things are going but I'm starting to feel like it's better if I move the story along a little bit for the story lines I have planned. I'm going to start trying to write longer chapters to.I also apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors I may have missed when I went back to edit.

1 year

Kelly threw the last of the stuff he was taking up to the lake into his car the last thing he needed to do was pick Gabby up from work so they could go spend 4 days alone at the lake house. It was their one year aniversery and while he had wanted to do something fancy and take her out to dinner she said no and told him she'd rather spend some time up at the lake house so that's what they were doing.

Kelly pulled up the fire house and Gabby was already waiting fro him dressed in holey jeans and a tight fit 'razerback' tank top "you look hot!" Kelly said rolling down his window.

Gabby felt herself blush "you're making me blush."

Kelly smiled as he reached over and opened her door from the inside "I'm sorry do we need to stop at your apartment first for anything?"

Gabby shook her head "nope."

"Alright then it's off to the lake we go." Kelly replied.

Gabby scowled as she reached down to adjust her seat "someone moved my seat!"

Kelly laughed a little "I guess Ottis forgot to move it back after basketball yesterday."

Gabby finished adjusting the seat and got comfortable for their hour and a half drive up to her favorite spot. Little did she know Kelly had big plans to make her favorite spot at the lake even more special. 2 months ago he had enlisted Sylvie's help in picking out the perfect engagement ring and now he was ready to ask Gabby to spend the rest of her life with him. For Kelly this was a big step having been in several relationships and also having been married once before. He was finally ready to actually settle down get married and hopefully start a family someday.

"Yeah I guess so." Gabby replied as she casually slipped her feet up on the dashboard.

Kelly glanced in her direction and shook his head "GET YOUR FEET OFF MY DASHBOARD!"

Gabby frowned and pulled her feet down to the floor "I was so comfy."

Kelly let out a groan "I will let you do anything but that and you know it!"

An hour later they reached the lake and Kelly felt the box sitting in his pocket and had to fight the urge to ask now. He knew he needed to wait until later in the day because he wanted to ask at sunset, as it was one of Gabby's favorite times of day at the lake.

"so whats the plan for the day?"Gabby asked.

"just to spend time together today I don't have any boats to work on so we can take the boat out and the sea-doo if you want." Kelly said as he carried their bags into the cottage.

"That sounds like a plan." Gabby said.

Kelly set down their bags and they both changed into swim suits and got ready to spend the day out on the boat.

Kelly eyed gabby up and down "Is that a new suit?"

Gabby smiled "it is I just got it last week."

"I like it!"Kelly replied.

"Thanks" Gabby said as she stepped onto the boat and then reached over to untie it from the dock.

"You want to drive?"Kelly asked.

Gabby looked at him wide eyed "you never let me drive!"

Kelly shrugged "well I'm going to let you if you want to"

"Of course I want to I never say no to driving the boat."Gabby said as they switched places.

Over the last few months Kelly had been teaching Gabby everything he knew and he loved that she wanted to learn about something he was so passionate about. Outside of firefighting spending time at the lake and working on boats was his big passion. Most fire fighters had a second job and Kelly was a boat mechanic throughout the summer and did some other work throughout the winter occasionally.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing exactly as they had planned and then Kelly cooked Steak for dinner and even lit some candles so they could have a romantic dinner on the deck of the cottage.


	14. The question

The big question

AN:this a continuation of the last chapter. I felt like I needed to split them up because this moment needed it's own chapter. If you feel as though the story is moving a little fast or I'm skipping over thigs I'm trying to speed up the story a little bit but after the time jump from the last chapter there wont be another for a little while.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Kelly had been waiting all day for the sun to set over the and gabby had a thing for sunrises and sunsets at the lake. Their first kiss and the first time they had said I love you had both occurred as the sun had risen over the lake but Kelly knew Gabby loved the sunset just as much as the sunrise and he wanted to make the sunset on their one year anniversary special for her.

Kelly took the dishes into the kitchen and began to clean up dinner "so I know how much you love standing on the dock at sunrise and watching so I was thinking we could go down and watch the sunset."

"I'd love to go watch the sunset!" Gabby said.

Kelly started the dish washer and retreated toward his bedroom to find the ring that was still in the pocket of his jeans. As he grabbed for the ring he instantly got nervous about what gabby would say and how she would react. They had only been together a year and he was starting to worry about her past with Casey even though she had promised him that ship had sailed and he and Matt had finally worked things out to be friends again and be civil to each other.

Kelly took a breath and open the box to look at the diamond ring he had spent hours picking out with Sylvie. He had gone into the store thinking he knew what he wanted and left with something completely different. Kelly was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Gabby's voice "Kel?"

Kelly shoved the ring into the pocket of his sweat shirt "Yeah?"

"you ready to head down to the dock?" Gabby asked.

Kelly took a deep breath knowing that he was putting everything on the line with what he was about to do "give me a second" Kelly said shutting the bedroom door.

"I'll meet you down there." Gabby replied.

"Sounds good babe!" Kelly said as he pulled his phone out to call his dad. They had always had their differences and in the end they always would but for some reason Kelly felt like he needed to talk to him. He had already talked to Gabby's dad and to Antonio and gotten their blessing.

" _Hello." Benny said picking up_

 _Kelly swallowed "Hey pop."_

" _Hi son how are you?"Benny questioned._

" _I'm good I'm actually up at the lake with Gabby for our one year aniversery and I'm getting ready to propose!"Kelly said_

" _she'll say yes son."Benny replied_

 _Kelly could sense the confidence in his fathers voice and it eased his fears "thanks pop,I'll let you know how it goes"_

" _You do that and how is my lake house? Treating you anyway you use it way more than I ever thought of using it these days"Benny questioned._

" _it's great creating memories and keeping me with a second job for the spring and summer,I gotta go before I miss the sunset and miss my opportunity" Kelly said._

" _Alright good luck son I love you!" Benny added._

 _Kelly smiled "I love you to." and with that he hung up the phone and headed down to the dock._

Kelly shoved his phone in his other pocket as he nervously approached the dock and made his way toward Gabby "sunset looks gorgeous"

Gabby turned at the sound of his voice "it does look pretty tonight!"

Kelly paused for a second before reaching into his pocket and bending down on one knee "baby I have a question for you."

Seeing Kelly bend down Gabby's breath caught in her throat "is is that what I think it is? "She barely got out seeing the ring box.

"Gabriella Dawson for the last year you have made my life what it is today you have been there for the ups and the downs and for everything in between,you're the women I want to wake up next to every day for the rest of my life,I've always felt a connection with you but the day we got trapped in that fire was day everything changed between us. It was a turning point in our lives and what brought us together so will Gabby will you be my wife?" Kelly said opening the box.

Gabby looked down at the ring and burst into tears "of course I will marry you, I love you Kelly and nothing will ever change that!"

Kelly slipped the ring n Gabby's finger and stood up enveloping her in a hug and kissing her "I love you so much!"

Gabby broke away to watch the sun finish going down over the lake "I have to call Sylvie."

Kelly smiled and pulled his fiancé close "she knows she helped me pick out your ring"

Gabby sighed "this makes me Miss Shay even more, if only heaven had a telephone!"

Kelly nodded as they headed back inside the cottage, "trust me I know that feeling all to well babe."

Once they got inside they both started making phone calls to family and friends. After they finished making phone calls they opened a bottle of champaign and spent the rest of the night watching a movie and sleeping.


	15. their first place

AN:I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter I loved writing it. Here's what I have next and like I said no more time jumps for awhile. Let me know what you want to read I love requests because writers block is real and it does happen. This chapter covers a lot of ground and answers some questions posed by a review for last chapter.

Disclamer:I own nothing

Their first place together

"So where is the new place?"Joe asked as he helped load one of the two uhauls parked outside of Gabby and Sylvies place.

"3 blocks from the fire house over by where Kelly and Pete live now."Gabby said as she handed him another box.

"so what's happening with their place?"Cruz asked.

Gabby pulled her hair up into a short pony tail as she headed back inside "Rachel and Aiden are finally moving in."

As Gabby walked back upstairs she passed Pete and Kelly who were carrying her bed down "second truck is really full guys"

Kelly nodded as they turned the corner "I know babe this is pretty much it"

Gabby smiled as he leaned over to get a quick kiss and Pete let out a groan "um hello love birds Heavy Mattress here!"

Kelly pulled back "sorry man, Cruz can you drive one of the trucks over ? We'll take this one now"

Joe nodded "I can do that is what's left going to fit in your car?"

"Yeah it will." Gabby replied as she opened the door and walked over to the counter to set her key down "man this feels so strange"

Joe smiled as he grabbed the last box in the living and Gabby went to double check her bedroom and grab what was left in there "you're moving on to something much better Gabby and you're going to be so happy sharing your new place with your love"

Gabby emerged with some clothes and shoes that had been left behind "you're right it's just that for the last year and a half this place has been home but I can't wait to make my new home with Kelly"

Gabby shut the apartment door behind her and followed Cruz down the stairs "Have you guys thought about buying a house?" Cruz asked.

Gabby shook her head "we've talked about it but we want to get married first"

Joe nodded "and my guess is your already planning the wedding right?"

Gabby smiled as she got into her Volvo "Joe I started planning the wedding the morning after he proposed!"

"See you at your new place."Joe said as Gabby pulled away from the curb.

When she got to their new place Pete and Kelly had already started to move things into their town house. It was a small 2 bedroom place in a nice neighborhood but they both knew they didn't want to stay forever and that's why they were renting it.

"Pizza's on it's way" Gabby called out as she walked in the front door.

Pete set down the box he was holding and turned "finally"

Gabby rolled her eyes "it's being delivered I just wanted to get here and get started with the unpacking"

"You can start upstairs if you want the beds up there and so are some of the boxes"Kelly said as he came down the stairs.

Gabby grimaced as he pulled her into a hug. "You're all smelly and gross"

Kelly kissed her and let her go "We'll take care of it later"

Gabby laughed as she continued up the stairs "Or so you think we will!"

Kellys face fell as he headed out to the trucks to grab another load and Otis showed up to help with Herman.

"So now you guys show up"Pete said.

Ottis shrugged "I was sleeping"

"I had the kids Cindy went shopping" Hermann replied.

"Anyway stop yapping and start unloading I have to return those trucks in like an hour and a half"Kelly said as he shoved through door carrying a box that was labeled 'fragile'.

As they finished unloading and began to unpack Kelly couldn't help but reflect on the last year of his life. A little over a year ago he had been sleeping at Mouch and Trudy's while he tried to find a place to live after being kicked out by Matt. Now he was moving in with his fiancé and they were starting to live their lives under one roof.

That night

"So are you happy here"Kelly asked as Gabby hung pictures up on the wall in the living room.

Gabby reached for the hammer "of course I'm happy I'm with you in our first place together and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Kelly took the hammer from her and guided her down off her step stool "pictures tomorrow let's just relax tonight and take in this place, and I wouldn't have it any other way either"

Gabby smiled as Kelly pulled her down onto the couch with him and pulled her close, "I love you so much!"

Gabby snuggled close and got comfortable "I love you to so I'm thinking instead of a year for now we shoot for 6 months"

Kelly kissed Gabby's forehead and thought about her suggestion "I like the idea but can we get everything done"

Gabby shrugged "I hope so,I mean I already have a venue picked out and know what I want for flowers"

Kelly smiled "you know that as soon as we get married I want kids right"

Gabby nodded " I know you do and so do I, being 35 means that it needs to happen soon and I can't wait for that Journey"

"Yellow roses right you want Yellow roses and a fall wedding but where"Kelly questioned.

"Crystal gardens"Gabby replied.

"Sounds like a plan baby" Kelly said with a yawn.

"It is a plan I've already made sure we could get the venue" Gabby replied.

"And a date?" Kelly questioned knowing they hadn't really talked about it much in the last couple of months.

"Well I gave them two, one a year from now and 1 6 months from now so september 4th 2016"Gabby replied.

"And have you thought about a honey moon at all?"Kelly asked.

"I have no idea!"Gabby mumbled as she started to fall asleep.

"I'll take care of that" Kelly replied as he shut his own eyes and drifted off to sleep himself.


	16. Pulling Doubles

An:here's what I have next for everyone. Please please please read and review and leave suggestions for chapter ideas I love requests.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pulling doubles

Kelly shoved his key into the front door and let himself into their townhouse he had just gotten off a double and all he wanted was to sleep but as he kicked his shoes off the reminder that gabby had worked a double right before he had worked his could be seen. The living room was a disaster shoes spilling out of the front closet and dishes left on the table blankets left unfolded and laundry was sitting in a pile outside the closet that held the washer and dryer.

Kelly dropped his bag and headed up the stairs "Hey babe I'm home!"

"How was your second shift?" Gabby asked from her spot in their bed under the blankets.

Kelly pulled his t-shirt off and changed into a pair of basketball shorts before laying down beside her "rough."

Gabby nodded "you look exhausted!"

Kelly just curled up under the blankets and shut his eyes "when I wake up we need to clean this place!"

Gabby chuckled as she got up "I know it's bad and it's not any better in here."

"It smells bad in here." Kelly mumbled pulling the blankets up over his head.

Again Gabby let out a laugh as she headed out of the bedroom laundry basket in hand "I smell sweat and smoke which means it's you get out of our bed that's gross!"

Kelly rolled over and climbed out of bed "I'm going to shower and then sleep and I'll do the dishes."

"Sounds like a plan I was going to ask Rachel and Pete over for dinner but I decided that you probably want to sleep and just unwind" Gabby replied.

Kelly nodded as he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door "you called it I could really use some sleep we were out most of the night!"

3 hours later Gabby came back upstairs to find Kelly still asleep in their bed not even under the blankets he had barely made it from the bathroom to their bed from the looks of it. He was on her side of the bed but his head on his pillow and one leg was hanging off the bed almost completely. Gabby pulled out her phone and took a picture before grabbing the extra blanket off the foot of the bed and covering him up.

"hmm babe?"Kelly mumbled.

"shh go back to sleep I'm going to run to the store and don't worry about the dishes I did them." Gabby whispered.

Kelly rolled over and pulled his leg up onto the bed "hmm love you"

Gabby chuckled "love you to"

When Gabby got back from the store Kelly was awake and watching the news downstairs in his chair "we were at that fire last night it looks like they are going to rule it arson."

Gabby scowled "another one?"

"Yeah." Kelly replied.

Gabby walked to the kitchen to put her groceries away "I picked up chicken for dinner and got some more coffee"

"Come sit with me for a little while" Kelly called after her.

Gabby smiled as she opened the fridge "let me put the chicken away first"

After putting the groceries away Gabby joined Kelly in the living room "So what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what about Batman" Kelly suggested.

"You and your super hero movies!" Gabby mumbled as she got up to put the movie into the xbox.

"We can watch something else what about 'sweet home Alabama'" Kelly said as she shifted so there was more room for Gabby in the oversized recliner.

"that sounds like a much better idea" Gabby said as she grabbed the movie off the shelf that held most of the her favorite movies "do you feel okay"

Kelly laughed "I feel just fine"

Gabby grabbed the controller and then climbed into Kelly's chair and got under the blanket "thanks for picking this movie."

Kelly put an arm around Gabby,pulled her close and kissed the top of her head "anytime, after the movie I'll cook dinner and we can go to Molly's if you want."

Gabby shook her head "no Molly's have you seen how gross this house is it's getting to the point where I can't take it anymore there's to much laundry and cleaning to be done around here!"

Kelly sighed "but babe can't it wait until tomorrow!"

Gabby chuckled "No because if it waits until tomorrow it will never get done before our next shift"

"speaking of I'm pulling another double"Kelly mumbled.

"why would you do that?"Gabby asked.

"Because I'll be able to ask for a shift or two off when I need to and it'll be good to have the extra money" Kelly replied.

"Makes sense to me"Gabby replied.

After the movie Kelly made dinner and then they both folded laundry and went to bed before 9:00 which was completely abnormal but much needed considering the lack of sleep they had both had recently. Gabby didn't sleep well in the new place by herself because she was used to having Kelly there and he was just overtired from working like crazy.


	17. Basketball,Lunch and Flowers

An: here's what I have next,the wedding is coming up either in the next chapter or the one after. I'm trying not to jump to much with time but I really want to write the wedding so it may just come next. Let me know what you want to read I love requests and will do my best to write it.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Basketball,Flowers and Lunch

The wedding was now 2 months away and planning was in it's final stages and Gabby couldn't have been more excited. They had just finalized the cake and the menu and the number of guests. Gabby had decided she wanted to wear her mom's wedding dress because it had always been in her plan no matter who she was going to marry.

"Hey babe!" Gabby called out as she approached the outdoor basketball court.

Kelly called for a sub and ran over to her "hey how are your parents?"

Gabby smiled and handed him a bottle of water "they are good!"

Kelly chugged half the water bottle and handed it to her "thanks for the water are you staying to watch the game."

Gabby nodded "That was my plan,did you drive today?"

Kelly shook his head. "Nah Joe picked me up cause you were coming."

"Alright" Gabby said as she went and sat down on the bleecher with the other wives and girlfriends

"So did you get your dress?" Rachel asked.

Gabby nodded "I got it this morning"

"Perfect I bet your mom was excited to give it to you"Rachel said.

Gabby smiled "she's just happy I'm actually going through with it this time."

Rachel laughed "I'm sure she is I mean after everything that happened"

Gabby sighed she didn't like talking about the past and everything with Matt because she had closed that door and opened a new one. As she got comfortable on the bleachers Kelly came back for his bottle of water "Do you have a second one in the car?"

Gabby shook her head "I can go home and get one though"

Kelly furrowed his eyebrows "are you sure?"

Gabby nodded as she stood up "home is like 3 minutes away!"

"Love you" Kelly said trying to hug her.

Gabby backed up "Gross you're all sweaty I'll be right back!"

"where's she going?"Joe asked.

"To grab me another water bottle"Kelly replied as he finished his sentence Joe took off toward Gabby.

"Gabby could you bring me some water to please"Joe asked catching her.

Gabby nodded "ofcourse I can do that"

"Thanks"Joe said

Gabby came back and handed Kelly and Joe each a bottle of water.

"Do you want to go grab lunch?"Kelly asked as he emptied half the bottle on top of his head.

Gabby nodded "can we go to the diner?"

Kelly smiled and pulled her close as they walked to her car " I was hoping you would want to go to the diner."

Gabby turned towards him for a kiss "I will always pick the diner over any other place on the planet you know that!"

Kelly smiled as Gabby parked the car and they headed inside "Even the lake?"

Gabby stopped and gave Kelly a look "That's mean!"

"You said it not me"Kelly replied.

Gabby rolled her eyes "I meant to eat you ass!"

Kelly laughed as they sat down at their table and waited for Alice to come over.

"So when is the wedding" Alice asked.

Gabby smiled "September 4th Alice the same day it was the last time you asked us"

Alice laughed "I know I know so brekfast or lunch loves"

"Lunch." Kelly replied.

"So a BLT with apple sauce no fries and water and a burger no onion or lettuce extra cheese with fries and then an extra order of fries."Alice said.

Gabby nodded "That sounds about right"

"I'll put it right in for you" Alice said walking away.

"She knows us way to well" Kelly replied as he reached across the table and took her hand.

Gabby smiled as wrapped her fingers in his "I love you Kelly Severide I really do!"

Kelly took Gabbys other hand in his "and I love you to Gabriella and I'm never going to let anything or anyone come between us."Gabby felt tears welling up in her eyes it wasn't very often that Kelly was really sentimental like that and it always made her feel good to hear him say things like that. "we need to stop somewhere on the way home."

Gabby raised an eyebrow "why is that?"

Kelly took a sip of his water "Because I need to pick something up for my girl"

"Oh yeah whats that" Gabby asked.

"your going to have to wait and see." Kelly said.

After lunch they stopped at the flower shop around the corner from their house,the owner often teased Kelly about always making mistakes because he was always buying flowers. It had taken Kelly forever to convince him that he just liked to get his fiancé flowers because she loved to get them.

"Yellow roses" Ron asked.

Kelly nodded "Yes please"

"She sure does love her flowers!" Ron replied.

Kelly took the flowers from Ron and handed him money "She does love her flowers and I love her"

"You didn't have to get me flowers."Gabby said when Kelly got back to the car.

Kelly smiled "your right I didn't have to I wanted to"

"You're always doing little things for me and I love it" Gabby replied.

That was definitely true ever since they had officially started dating Kelly had always done little things for her like get her flowers or candy or a gift just because he could. Sometimes Gabby felt bad because she didn't do things like that for him like he did for her but she knew that didn't matter.


	18. Party time

AN:Here's what I have me know whar you want to read about requests are always things are coming in the next few chapters.

The parties

With the wedding drawing closer and closer Kelly and Gabby had finally decided what they wanted to do for their parties. Kelly and the guys were going to a baseball game and Gabby and the girls were going to spend the evening at Navy Pier. They didn't want to do anything wild and crazy and made sure that their friends knew that.

"So are we meeting up with the girls later?" Otis asked.

Kelly shook his head "nah Gabby and I decided to do our own thing and just meet back up at home when we are all done"

"So what are they doing?"Joe asked.

"They are going out to dinner and then spending time at the Pier." Kelly replied.

"Sounds like a cover up" Otis teased.

Kelly laughed and shook his head "no trust me it's not a cover up at all gabby doesn't want anything crazy and she made sure they all knew that before they left just like I told you guys we're just going to the ball game nothing else"

At Bubba Gump

"So are you ready to be ?"Rachel asked.

"Oh definitely, I've only been waiting almost 6 months to become " Gabby replied.

"Have you guys talked about your Honeymoon?" Sylvie asked.

Gabby nodded as she took a sip of her drink "It's actually a surprise so I have no idea where we are going"

"You're going to have fun no matter where you go" Rachel replied.

"Exactly Adam and I had a blast and it rained on us like the whole time!" Kim replied.

"I remember you telling me that."Gabby said.

"It did kind of stink but at the same time I didn't care because I was with him."Kim added.

"Alright ladies I do have one game for our bride to be to play" Sylvie said.

Gabby gave her a look "what's that"

"How well do you know your groom? As you know he also playing at Molly's after the ball game we gave him a list of questions. I ran out of time to flim him answering so Pete just had him to write the answers down and we are going to ask you for each wrong answer you get to eat a shrimp for each right answer someone else has to eat one" Rachel replied.

Gabby scowled "That is mean I hate shrimp!"

Rachel flashed an evil grin "Happy answering."

Gabby raised an eyebrow "bring it!"

Rachel laughed "I'll go first 'where did you meet?'

Gabby rolled her eyes "Rachel can eat the first shrimp we met at the fire house on my first day."

Rachel gawked and reached for a shrimp "Kelly said the same thing who's next ladies."

Sylvie grinned "what did Kelly say was his favorite body part of yours?"

Gabby passed the plate down to Sylvie "Kelly loves my eyes."

Sylvie sighed and took a shrimp off the plate "That is exactly what he wrote down."

Gabby let out an evil laugh "Bring it on ladies I could get questions right all night long!"

Kim decided to go next "As we all know Kelly loves to eat what his favorite take is out or delivery food?"

"Another easy one he loves Chinese"

Kim groaned and reached for a shrimp "that's what he wrote down"

Eva who sitting across the table laughing at her aunts friends asked her question next "Uncle Kelly loves his super heroes but who is favorite super villain"

`Gabby sighed the girls may have finally gotten her "I have absolutely no idea he loves Batman so I'm going to go with the Joker"

Eva shook her head "He actually said 'Penguin'" this cause Gabby to groan and reach for the plat that Cindy Herman was now holding out for her.

Shays sister smiled "you seem to know him pretty well Gabby I wonder how he's doing with his questions"

Gabby snickered a little "He's probably almost done with a bag of black lickerish"

"what did Kelly say was your most annoying habit?" Cindy asked.

Gabby smiled "umm I leave my makeup out on the bathroom counter."

Cindy nodded "That is what he wrote down good job girl!"

"Eat up Cindy if I don't have to touch another shrimp I'll be happy" Gabby replied.

"my question was ' what did he say was your anniversary'" Meghan asked.

"April 27th but it will be September 6th"Gabby replied.

"Your too good" Meaghan grumbled.

Later that night at Molly's

Kelly had to answer questions gabby had answered and seemed to be struggling. It wasn't that he didn't know her but some of the questions had been really obscure.

Pete shook his head as his best friend poped another piece of black lickerish into his mouth "man you need to redeem yourself the next question is What did Gabby say was your favorite thing to do together?"

Kelly smiled this one was easy "Go to the lake!"

Pete nodded and passed the list to Otis "What does Gabby think is your most annoying habbit?"

Kelly laughed" Another good one boys! I kick my socks off in my sleep and leave them in the sheets."

"That is correct" Otis replied as he passed the list onto Herman "what did Gabby say was her favorite movie?"

"How to lose a guy in 10 days." Kelly replied.

Herman nodded "I think we've hit an easy round of questions I still can't believe you don't know what color her tooth brush is"

Kelly shrugged "Well I know its orange now don't I what's next and please tell me I'm almost done being tortured"

"What did Gabby say was your nick name for her?" Casey asked.

Kelly smiled another question another piece of lickerish for someone other than himself "I call her babe."

Casey nodded "That's what she wrote down."

"If you goofs are done torturing me I'd like to get home soon to see my fiancé." Kelly mumbled.

"I'm sure she is ready to see you to!"Pete replied as they paid their tab and headed out.

The girls had just finished up with dinner and were headed out also having gone on the ferris wheel and played Mini golf before hand.

"So how did you do ?" Gabby asked as Kelly pulled her in for a kiss.

"I ate so much black lickerish it's not even funny!" Kelly grumbled.

"Luckily I only had to eat like 2 shrimp." Gabby replied

"You have fish breath" Kelly grimaced.

"That's what happens when you eat sea food" Gabby replied.

At the end of the day it worked out well doing their parties the way they did, they both got spend some time with their friends before the wedding and got one last night out before becoming Mr. and Mrs.


	19. The wedding

AN: this chapter is super long but I didn't want to split it up. Hope you enjoy reading this is as I have been waiting to write it since I started writing this story. Now that we have the wedding expect some more big things to come. Happy Reading and remember I love requests and writing what you want to read.

The wedding

Kelly sighed as he dropped his bag in Aiden's room "I just want to sleep in my own bed!"

Pete laughed "that's bad luck."

Kelly shrugged "it sucks."

"You'll be fine just think tomorrow your going to have a mrs! Pete replied.

Kelly smiled at the thought "I can't wait to make her my wife."

"Let's get to bed man so we can function in the morning it's been a long day" Pete said.

Kelly nodded "I'm getting nervous"

"why your marrying the love of your life tomorrow the one person who you know you want to spend the rest of your life with the one person who makes you happier than any other person in the world" Pete replied.

Kelly shrugged "because I'm making her my wife man there is no going back from that"

Meanwhile at home Gabby was also settling in with her bridesmaids for the night they had gotten pedicures and manicures and were now watching 'how to lose a guy in 10 days'.

"so are you ready to become " Rachel asked.

Gabby nodded "more than ever I've been waiting for this day for what seems like a long time"

Rachel smiled "you guys have known each other for a while right"

Gabby nodded "yeah I mean we've both been with department a long time and had been with the department a while before I ended up at 51."

"You've been there what 6 years?" Sylvie asked.

"I was 29 when I started at 51 Kelly was 35."Gabby replied.

"And shay started when" Rachel questioned.

Gabby raised an eyebrow in thought "I had been there 2 years when she got there"

"anyway so it took you guys a long time to get where you are" Meaghan replied.

Gabby nodded "Yeah well you have to remember I dated Pete and then Matt in the last 4 years before I ended up with the love of my life"

Eva "it's getting real late"

Gabby glanced down at her phone "alright let's get to bed, Rachel your with me Eva and Sylvie have the guest room and Meaghan and Kim can have the futon."

Cindy was the only one who wasn't staying the night because she had to be home with her kids while Herman was working.

The next morning the fun of getting ready began; the ladies all had hair appointments for the morning and then were heading over to Crystal gardens to get ready. The ceremony was planned for 1:00 that afternoon.

"Gabby Kelly asked me to give you this, this morning."Pete said knocking on the door to the room where Gabby had been getting ready.

Gabby took the flowers, the box and the envelope from him "Rachel just took him his gift."

Pete smiled "you look beautiful"

"Thank you" Gabby said as her bridesmaids gathered around her and she opened the letter.

Gabby finished reading Kelly's letter and began to cry her mascara running down her face "Rachel I need you to fix my face"

"She read a beautiful love letter from her groom and she's concerned about her makeup" Rachel joked.

Gabby scowled "I can't believe he made me cry"

"Are you going to open the gift" Sylvie asked

Gabby nodded and tore into paper revealing a jewelry box she opened the box to find a diamond necklace on a silver chain "oh my gosh it's beautiful he knows me so well"

"Put it on." Rachel said.

Gabby wiped at her tears "help me!"

Meanwhile Kelly was getting ready himself and was reading Gabby's letter.

Kelly opened his gift to find a bottle opener with their wedding day and initials engraved on the handle.

"She did well" Otis said.

Kelly nodded "I will definitely be able to use this come on boys let's get me married to the girl of my dreams."

Gabby's dad knocked on the door "Gabby are you ready?"

Gabby nodded "I am."

"The guys are out there and everyone is waiting to start." Alan replied.

"Let's do this!" Gabby said.

Kelly stood and patiently waited for his bride as each bridesmaid came down the asisle,all he wanted to see Gabby. Finally the music changed and Kelly looked up to see Gabby and Alan comingtowards him.

"Who gives this woman to be with this man" Chaplin Orlavski

Alan smiled "her mother and I do"

"Today we are gathered here to witness the union of Kelly and Gabriella, they have asked each of you to be here to witness this day and share it with them because you are important to them. Some of you work with them every day within the fire department, some of you are family, neighbors or friends but most importantly you are here today to be a part of this with them. At this time I'm going to turn this over to Meaghan Shay and Peter Mills the maid of honor and best man"

Pete and Meghan took the microphone and Pete spoke first "as many of you know Kelly and Gabby have lost some pretty important people in their lives and at this time we'd like to celebrate the lives of Katherine Anna Severide the grooms mother and Leslie Elizabeth Shay a close friend of the bride and groom"

Megan wiped a couple stray tears away and took the microphone "at this time the bride and groom will be lighting two candles and the lights will be lowered to observe a moment of silence in remembrance of those who cannot be with us today"

Kelly and Gabby turned to light the candles and the lights were lowered so they could remember Shay and Kelly's mom.

"Thank you for remembering them with Kelly and Gabby today" Pete said as Otis took the microphone to read a quote. "Steve Jobs once said "Love is like a puzzle, hard to piece together, but beautiful when all the right pieces are put together."

"Now it's time for the bride and groom to exchange vows Kelly you first"

"Gabby from the day you said I love you first I knew I was going to marry you. I wanted nothing more than to make you mine forever. We have made it through so many things already and we will continue to after today. The only difference is that now we will get through the tough times as man and wife. I give you this ring as a way to show that I mean everything I just said"

"Kelly do you take Gabby to be your wife?"

Kelly nodded "I do"

"The ring?" the Chaplin asked looking Pete's direction

Pete reached into his pocket and realized he didn't have it "I don't have it!"

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"I have to go see if it's in the truck I don't have it!" Pete replied as he took off running down the aisle.

"Well what do we do now?" Otis asked

Kelly took a breath "I guess we wait"

Gabby shot him a look. "Leave it to your best man to lose my ring"

Kelly shrugged "I'm sure it's not lost I'm hoping it's just in his car"

Pete came back a couple minutes later with the ring in hand and Kelly slid it onto Gabbys finger "it was still in the center console"

"Let us continue Gabby your vows" Chaplin Orlavaski laughed.

"Kelly I knew I was going marry you the day you kissed me on the dock. You have always made me feel like I am the greatest women on earth and I love that. I love that you enjoy buying me flowers just because you can. I love weekends at the lake and I love our dates nights. I love knowing that none of that will ever change. I give you this ring as a way to show you that i will love you and support you for the rest of our days as a way to pledge to you that I am not going anywhere"

"Gabby do you take Kelly to be your husband?"

Gabby nodded through her tears "I do!"

She slid the ring on his finger and smiled as he used his thumb to wipe the tears off her face.

The Chaplin smiled as he watched the two "by the power invested in me by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you man and wife, Kelly you may kiss your bride"

Kelly leaned in and kissed Gabby "I love you Mrs. Severide"

Gabby smiled "I love the way that sounds"

There was a cocktail hour in a different room while they got ready for the reception to start.

"I can't believe you forgot the ring!" Gabby cracked.

Pete shrugged "It was an honest accident but It creates a memory you're never going to forget"

Kelly nodded "I wanted to kill you when you said you didn't have it"

"I had it I just didn't have it with me" Pete defended as they got ready to make their entrance.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to introduce the bridal party and since the DJ is in it I told him I would cover for him first we have Sylvie and Matt" Adam said as he stood behind Otis DJ booth and watched them walk in.

"Next up is Antonio and Meaghan" Adam said.

Antonio and Meaghan walked in and stood by Matt and Kim, "next we have Chris and Cindy followed by Kim and Joe"

Herman and Cindy walked in and joined everyone else and were followed by Joe and Kim, "I can't believe how many of us there are"Cindy said.

"they have a great support system just like we have always had"Herman replied.

"Bryan and Eva" Adam said as Otis walked in with Eva.

"Diego and Lilly-Anne"

"Paige, Aiden and Kenny James"

"The Best Man Pete and Maid of Honor Rachel" Adam called out.

Pete and Rachel came in and then the music changed for Kelly and Gabby's entrance "Ladies and Gentleman I'd like to introduce for the first time Lieutenant and Mrs. Kelly Severide"

Kelly and Gabby joined their friends at the head table "So lieutenant and Mrs I like the sound of that"Meaghan said with a smile.

"It has a nice ring to it" Gabby said.

"So what's your first dance to" Herman asked.

"When God Made you" Gabby said.

"That's so fitting." Sylvie replied.

After dinner Pete, Rachel and Antonio all stood up and gave speeches.

"I got told I have to go first so for those of you who don't know me I'm Pete Kelly's best friend and Best man. I've known Kelly for about 3 years so I don't really have a lot of stories to share about him but I do have a couple and the one I'm going to share involves Gabby for obvious reasons. Kelly and I lived together when they first started dating and were roommates for about a year. Well-being that we are guys our apartment was never clean it,it was always gross and Gabby thought it smelled terrible. So one day she came over to cook dinner as a surprise for Kelly and she opened the fridge and all she found was left over Pizza and Beer. I get this text message while I'm out with my fiancé Rachel asking me why I told her there was food in the fridge. I responded and told her I said that because there is and when I came home the next morning the pizza was gone and the fridge was full of what Gabby called real food. It was then that I realized how much she cared about him because she didn't want him living off of left over pizza. The second time I realized how much Gabby loved and Cared about Kelly was about 5 months ago when she was off shift and got this phone call from me at 3:00 in the morning from Chicago Med I told her was fine he was just getting stiches and she got out of bed and came and picked him up in her pajama's. I'm glad my best friend has found someone who loves him and cares about him as much as she does so to the bride and groom"

Antonio stood up next "I hate these things and I hate talking in public but I'll do anything for my baby sister. Over the years Gabby brought home lots of boys and being the older brother I was always protective of her. So naturally I scared off most of the boys she brought home but by the time she had met Kelly I was over the idea that no man was good for my sister and he got lucky. I promised Gabby I wouldn't embarrass her so I won't and I also promised I'd keep this short so to my baby sister and her new husband congratulations and I love you both so much .Kelly I couldn't ask for a better man to be with my sister and be my new brother."

Gabby stood up and hugged her brother "Thank you for not embarrassing me"

Antonio smiled "I would have if you hadn't made me promise not to"

Gabby scowled as Rachel stood up "So I'm Rachel and like Antonio I hate public speaking but I'll do this for Gabby and Kelly because I love both of them so much. When Gabby asked me to be her maid of honor I obviously said yes because who would ever say no to her. I learned shortly after Gabby asked me that I had some big shoes to fill. Years ago Leslie shay had promised Gabby she would be her maid of honor someday before she passed away. I'm sure Leslie would have been a much better maid of honor but I tried to do my best to follow any plans she had. Kelly gave a book he had found after she passed away that contained things she wanted to do for Gabby for the wedding. I'm not sure if Gabby ever realized what I was doing but now she knows. So anyway I love you both so much and I hope I was the best stand in maid of honor you could ask for to Kelly and Gabby"

After the speeches the dancing and partying began. Kelly and Gabby shared their first dance to 'When God made you' and enjoyed the rest of the night celebrating with family and friends. The next day the headed off on their Honey Moon.


	20. The Honeymoon

AN:here's what I have next please please read and review. Sorry for the late update but I had a crazy busy week at work. I also waited for reviews and to see if anyone had suggestions so please keep those coming I like both! Let me know what you think of the wedding and the honeymoon please.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

The Honeymoon

The next morning Pete drove Kelly and Gabby to the airport and she still had no idea where they were still had no idea where they were going but knew it was a beach somewhere.

"So can you tell me where we are going?"Gabby asked.

"you still don't know?" Pete snickered pulling up outside O'Hare.

Gabby shook her head "I have no idea."

Kelly smiled "Key West."

Gabby raised an eyebrow "we're going to Florida?"

Kelly nodded "We're going to Florida!"

Gabby smiled "perfect."

Kelly got their bags out and they said good bye to Pete and headed into the airport "Are you excited?"

"I'm very excited to get to spend a week away from this place with you!" Gabby said as they walked toward security.

A few hours and short layover later they had made it to Key West.

Kelly set their bags down on the end of the bed "so what do you want to do first"

Gabby raised an eyebrow "you don't have anything planned?"

Kelly shook his head "I figured we could just figure it out, I'm not much for planning things you know I picked the place you decide what you want to do"

Gabby smiled and pulled her husband close and kissed him "I love you so much you know that"

Kelly kissed Gabby back and led her towards the bed he had just put the suitcases on "so your going to play this game are you?"

Gabby giggled as they fell down onto the bed "we may want to put the do not disturb sign on the door!"

Kelly nodded and quickly went to do so if there was one thing he didn't want while he was spending time on his honeymoon with his wife it was someone knocking on the door.A couple hours later both Kelly and Gabby had fallen asleep and were tangled up in the sheets their clothes in a pile next to the bed.

"Babe I'm starving!" Kelly mumbled.

"Then let's go get something to eat." Gabby groaned.

Kelly rolled over and climbed out of bed to get dressed "you don't want room service?"

Gabby shook her head as she got dressed "Let's go out and explore a little find some food walk on the beach I know we have a whole week to do that but come on."

"Alright I did actually plan a few things by the way" Kelly replied.

"Oh yeah what's that" Gabby asked as they walked out of the hotel hand in hand

"Parasailing,Paddle Boarding,swimming with dolphins,and shark diving starting tomorrow I have one scheduled for each day and then after that we're heading up to orland for 2 days at Disney"

Shark diving had Kelly lost his marbles that was the last thing Gabby ever wanted to do and she had told him she thought the idea was crazy when he mentioned it and she could not believe he had booked it. "Your kidding me right?"

Kelly raised an eyebrow in her direction "about what"

"shark diving!"Gabby replied.

Kelly laughed a little at the idea of Gabby shark diving he had remembered her distaste for the idea and had planned something else for her while he did it.

"I never said you were going." Kelly replied.

They made their way into a little restaurant and got a table out on the patio "so are you going to tell me what I'm doing while you do that?"

Kelly shook his head "why would I do that"

"because I want to know"Gabby replied

Kelly laughed and shook his head "guess you'll have to wait and find out"

Over the next week the two of them enjoyed spending time together doing everything Kelly had planned. On the day he had chosen to go Shark diving Gabby was treated to a massage and then she spent the rest of the day at the beach.

At Disney

"so what park first?"Gabby asked.

Kelly shrugged "you pick I didn't plan anything for this part of the trip I just thought we should do it once before we had kids"

Gabby smiled knowing that was something high on Kelly's list now that they were married he definitely wanted to start trying for a baby and she wasn't opposed to the idea one bit. She herself wanted kids right away and couldn't wait to be a parent.

"I think we should do Magic Kingdom and Epcot today and then the other two tomorrow and the water park"Gabby said.

"Sounds like a plan to me babe"Kelly said.

Gabby smiled as they left their room at the 'Caribbean Beach Resort' and headed for the bus stop to go into the Magic Kingdom.

"So what first?"Kelly asked.

"I say we put our Bride and Groom ears on!"Gabby said holding up the bag of Mickey ears she had just bought.

Kelly shot her look as if to say your not seriously making me wear those and then took them from her when she gave him a look he couldn't say no to. "no pictures please"Kelly mumbled as he adjusted the ears on his head.

"but babe it's our honeymoon!"Gabby whined

Kelly sighed "fine come here" he pulled out his phone and pulled her close to take a picture of them and then Mickey and Minnie came over to them and got in the picture to.

"We should ride some rides."Gabby said.

Kelly nodded as they headed towards it's a small world, "this one first"

After riding all the rides they could in magic Kingdom they headed on over to Epcot for Lunch and then planned to sit by pool back at their resort and eat dinner at downtown Disney that night.

As Kelly came out of the bathroom a towel hung low on his hips he eyed his wife in cute little red dress "you look good"

Gabby turned in his direction and took in the sight in front of her "if you don't get dressed we aren't leaving this hotel room for a long time"

Kelly smirked as he picked out a pair of shorts and a polo shirt "maybe I should just stay like this then"

Gabby shook her head as she went to do something with her hair "I'm starving"

An hour later they headed to Downtown Disney and did some shopping and grabbed dinner at "The BoatHouse"

"So are you ready for our last day here"Gabby asked as they got off the bus back at the resort after dinner.

"not really and I think Hollywood studios is open tonight so we could do that tonight and then just do animal kingdom and the waterpark tomorrow" Kelly replied.

Gabby took his hand and pulled him closer as they walked back to their room. This week had been nothing but amazing and she didn't want it to end, " I was hoping to spend a little time here in our room and put that sign we haven't yet used to use"

Kelly laughed as Gabby nearly pulled him down the side walk he was more than ready to give her exactly what she wanted and if that ment missing out on one of the parks then so be it.


	21. A new addition

AN:I know its been awhile since an update and at first I was waiting for reviews to come in and then I got busy and haven't had time to write. So heres what's next for Kelly and Gabby read and review and remember to let me know if there is something you want me to write about. I know this is short but I wanted to update since its been so long. With this chapter come big changes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A new addition

Gabby was patiently waiting for Kelly to return home from hi basketball game, normally she went to watch but she had decided to stay home today and for good reason. She had found out at her doctors appointment that they were having a baby and she had stayed home to put together a gift for Kelly to open so he could find out. She had framed the ultrasound picture and gotten him a card.

When Kelly pulled into the driveway Gabby met him at the door "hi Kel"

Kelly pulled Gabby into a hug "how was the doctor?"

Gabby smiled "about that."

Kelly furrowed his brow "babe is everything alright?"

Gabby nodded and handed him a bag "everything is absolutely fine this is for you!"

Kelly set his duffle bag down and took the gift bag from her and sat down in his favorite chair "you have me worried!"

"you wont be worried when you actually open up the gift." Gabby said as Kelly pulled the picture frame and card out.

When he got to the card he noticed that 'Dad' had been written across the front, he ripped open the envelope and found a congratulations card " babe are we having a baby"

Gabby nodded "July 7 2017"

Kelly stood up and pulled her into hug "we're finally going to be parents!"

Gabby nodded "that we are and I couldn't be more excited."

Kelly kissed Gabby and spun her around the living room "I love you so much!"

"I love you to so I guess this means we need to figure out if we're staying here or not." Kelly said.

Gabby smiled "I love this place it's our first home but I'd love to have a house with a back yard for a swing set"

"We can start looking and I'm game for anything as long as it's close to where we are now" Kelly said.

The next day they told their fire house family about the baby and Gabby was taken off truck 81 and moved to light duty still working at the fire house.


	22. Lifes Little Miracles:Lauren Elizabeth

AN: Here's what I have next. There is a big time jump in this chapter but I had major writers block,I don't have my laptop and I've been busy working so this is what I was able to come up with. I have the next chapter almost written but there is still a chance it will hit the cutting room floor and be deleted so I'm not sure when I will update again depending on that chapter.

Lifes Little Miracles:Welcome Lauren Elizabeth

"so any plans for the weekend?" Pete asked.

Kelly shook his head as he sorted out over due reports, "Just the whitesox game,Gabby doesn't feel like going anywhere else and I don't blame her."

Pete laughed "Me neither she most be ready to have that baby!"

Kelly nodded as he chewed on the end of his pen "Definitely she's paitently waitng for the 7th !"

"Nothing like becoming a parent my man nothing like it."Pete said.

"Our kids will be best friends."Kelly said.

Pete sunk down in the chair across from Kelly's desk and smiled as he thought of his own little girl Bella who was a month old "of course they will be especially if there mothers have anything to do with it"

"I can't wait for Lauren to get here man I've been waiting so long for this I was starting to think it would never happen!" Kelly replied.

"Did you have any doubt it would happen?"Pete asked.

Kelly shrugged "I know Gabby was concerned because she's miscarried before"

Pete nodded in understanding knowing that Gabby had miscarried a baby she had conceived with Matt.

Meanwhile back at home Gabby was spending some time with her mother,Eva,Rachel,Cindy Herman and Kylee and Jackie (Otis girlfriend and Joe's fiancé)

"so are you enjoying your girls night in?" Eva asked.

Gabby nodded from her spot in Kelly's chair "Absolutely thanks for setting this up!"

"Anytime mama, we just want you to be home and not bored and besides that it's better to be home and wait for her to come than to be out somewhere." Cindy said.

"Well would now be a good time to let you ladies know I think she's coming?" Gabby winced

"How long have you thought that?" Cindy asked

"I've been in pain all day but I guess I didn't think anything of it!"

Rachels eyes bugged "Gabby you're a paramedic you know the signs why didn't you tell anyone."

Gabby shrugged "it didn't seem that bad and I wasn't totally sure but now I know I am someone please call my husband!"

"Gabby just breathe I'll call him"Rachel said pullng out her phone and walking out of the room. When Kelly didn't pick up Rachel called Pete who picked up on the second ring.

"How are my girls?"Pete asked.

Rachel sighed "your girls are fine, is Kelly right there"

"I just left his office he's doing paper work is everything alright"

"Calmly let him know he needs to meet us Chicago med Gabby is in Labor and will probably have the baby tonight"

"Are you serious?" Pete asked.

Rachel huffed "no Pete I'm lying to you, of course I'm serious?" Rachel said.

Pete stuck his head back into Kellys office "Gabbys in Labor!"

Kelly dropped everything and got up "is that her?"

Pete shook his head "it's Rachel,she wants you to meet them at Chicago med."

Kelly nodded and grabbed his keys "Your in charge"

As Kelly took off out of the fire house he stopped and let Chief know that he was leaving.

"Good luck your going to make a great dad!"Herman called out.

"Thanks" Kelly said.

7 hours later on July 4th at 2:04 am Lauren Elizabeth Severide came into the world. She weighed in 5 lbs 13 oz and was 17 and ¼ inches long.


	23. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN:Here's what I have next. Now that season has started hopefully I'll update more and weave in some of the story lines. As this story has parts tht make it AU I'll do my best to keep with the show.

Sleepless Nights

Life with a baby was proving to be more difficult than both Kelly and Gabby anticipated, obviously they loved Lauren and she was there whole world but there times that they were both doubting themselves as parents and recently it seemed to be more than not. Kelly had just returned to work after 3 weeks off and Gabby had decided to stay home with Lauren and just work at Molly's.

Kelly shuffled into the fire house it was 8:15 and he was running late because Gabby had struggled to get Lauren back down after feeding her and he had stayed until the baby was asleep.

"Late night or early morning?" Pete asked.

Kelly sighed "I swear the kid doesn't sleep more than like 2 hours at a time yet!"

"So both." Pete replied.

Kelly yawned "she wouldn't go down last night and once she was down she wouldn't stay asleep unless she was on my chest in my chair or in our bed and Gabby doesn't want to co-sleep so that's not helping!"

Pete shook his head "I'm so glad Bella is quiet!"

Kelly shot a glare in the direction of his former roommate and best friend "you and Rachel just got Lucky."

Pete shrugged "I bet your next one will be quiet."

Kelly shot Pete another look "if there is a next one."

Pete raised an eyebrow as Kelly pulled his duty shirt on and tied his shoes "you don't want another one?"

"I mean I know we've talked about it but Lauren is only like 4 weeks old, and we do have some time for another one within the next couple of years but right now we're just enjoying Lauren!"

"Rachel doesn't want another baby she's happy with the two she has but I want a boy." Pete muttered.

Kelly slammed his locker shut and took off toward roll call "she'll change her mind just like she did about getting married again"

Pete shrugged as he sank down into a chair "man I hope so"

"silence" Chief boomed and everyone got quiet "not much to report today last shift had another suspected Arson fire in an abandon warehouse ,AI is looking into it,Kelly they stop in and talk to you today get your imput on a few things"

Kelly nodded his eyes closed as he listened and tried to focus "just send them back to my office I'll be catching some serious Z's"

"Baby still not sleeping well?" Boden asked.

Kelly shook his head "not at all Chief"

"She'll get herself on a schedule sooner or later" Chief replied.

"anything else Chief?"Ottis chirped.

"nope that's all."Chief replied.

After roll call Kelly retreated to his office where he laid down and shut his eyes hoping to get as much sleep as possible while at work so he could function at home.

Back home Gabby had managed to sleep a little bit,grab a shower and run somr dishes through the dish washer. Bottles were building up and she didn't want to run out and need poor kitchen was a disaster beyond the bottles as their serving dishes and pans that needed to go back to neighbors,friends and people from church. They had been given so much food for when Lauren first came home they were finally starting to freeze left overs.

At home

As Gabby emptied the dish washer Laurens crys came through the monitor and she picked it up to check the video and talk to her "shh Peanut mama's coming". She then set down the dishes she had in her hand and headed for the stairs.

"I bet you want a clean diaper and then we can get dressed and go see Daddy!" Gabby said as she picked Lauren up out of her crib and laid her on the changing table. Lauren looked up at her mom with her big hazel eyes and cooed "there all better now let's get you dressed and we can walk to the fire house"

That was the beauty of their new house it was still in the neighborhood and was a little closer to the fire house than the town house had been. After getting Lauren settled in the carrier and stroller she headed down the street to visit 51.

"There's a future fire fighter in the house"Pete called out when he saw Gabby pushing the stroller through the bay doors.

"absolutely but just remember my girl can be anything she wants to be "Gabby replied as Cruz took the diaper bag from her "where's Kel?"

Pete laughed "he had a meeting with Arson and then he was going to sleep"

Gabby smiled "could you go get him for me I don't want to take the stroller all the way down to his office and I left the carrier at home"

Pete nodded and headed toward Kelly's office "absolutely!"

"Thanks" Gabby said as she took Lauren out of the stroller and began to rock back and fourth,

"Here mama let me take her I know you had a rough night" Joe said.

Gabby smiled "thanks Joe, she doesn't like to sleep very much at all"

Joe gladly took the baby and began to rock her to sleep as Kelly came out to the floor "this is a sweet surprise"

Gabby smiled and pulled him in for a kiss "I needed to get out of the house and it's beautiful outside"

"ahh Joe Cruz the baby whisperer" Kelly said noticing Lauren was sacked out in his friends arms.

"call me anytime!"Joe replied.

"we may just take you up on that offer" Kelly replied.

"Have you tried putting her in her carrier on top of the dryer"Joe asked.

Kelly shook his head "she doesn't like to be strapped into anything,all she does is scream"

Joe frowned "so long car rides are out"

Kelly shook his head "yep"

Joe continued to rock back and forth with the baby until the alarm went off and they had to go and Gabby was left with a screaming baby "be safe love you" she called after Kelly.

Kelly turned as he got into squad 3 " I love you both"

By the time they got back to the fire house Gabby had gone home to feed lauren and finish the dishes and run errands. When Kelly got home from work the next morning he found both of his girls asleep in his chair. Kelly smiled as gently climbed into his chair next to his wife and baby and pulled the blanket up on top of him.


	24. Guys night

AN:Here's what I have next and if there's anything you want to read let me know. i love requests because they help with writers block.

Disclaimer:i dont own anything

Guys night

It was the first night Kelly would be all by himself with lauren as Gabby was finally going back to work at Molly's.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Gabby asked.

Kelly nodded "The white sox game is on and the boys are coming over we'll be fine!"

Gabby smiled "alright well call me if you need anything she'll need a bottle in a little while."

Again Kelly nodded this time in understanding "babe I've got this! We're going to be just fine Cruz,Mills, Otis,Roman,Antonio,Ruzek, Borelli and Casey are on their way"

At that Gabby kissed Kelly one last time and headed out to her car "I love you"

"Love you to" Kelly said.

When the guys got to the house Kelly had to tell them the door was unlocked because he was sitting in his chair feeding Lauren her bottle with a burp cloth on his shoulder.

"Man who would have thought we'd see this day?" Otis teased.

Kelly laughed "I figure if I feed her now and get her down then we can watch the game and have a couple beers and have some pizza!"

"You order the pizza yet?" Cruz asked.

Kelly nodded "it's in the kitchen; we're actually going downstairs to watch the game in the basement because if someone spills on Gabby's white couch we're all in trouble!"

"Was she okay to leave?" Mills asked.

Kelly shook his head "I had to pretty much shove her out the door!"

Antonio laughed as he handed Kelly an open beer "that's my sister!"

Kelly shifted Lauren up onto his shoulder and burped her before taking a sip of his beer "The first time I left I didn't want to leave either but anyway let's go watch that game the white sox have been playing incredibly well and I want to see them win!". With that he put Lauren in the baby carrier he had strapped to his chest and headed to the basement.

"You're not going to put her to bed?" Jimmy asked.

Kelly shook his head "baby monitor doesn't work down there so I'm just going to put her in the Pack and Play and your all going to have to be quiet!"

"That's no fun!" Jimmy whined

Kelly shot him a look "listen she's almost asleep and if one you makes a peep to wake her up I will send your butt upstairs to watch the game where you can't eat your pizza."

Hearing that the guys all knew Kelly ment business,when it came to Lauren he didn't mess around. As it was Lauren already liked to keep her parents up and the only way they had figured out to get her to sleep was either rocking her or letting her sleep on their chest. She liked to be close to them.

Meanwhile at Molly's gabby was having a rough night being away for the first time.

"Gabby you alright?"Herman asked.

Gabby shook her head "I miss my baby!"

"I can send you home early if it get's slow." Herman replied.

Gabby shrugged "Kelly's got the guys there for the game I'd rather be here."

Herman smiled "alright but let me know if you change your mind."

"I kind of feel like I need to let Kelly have his night with Lauren!" Gabby said as she bussed a few tables.

"He'll have plenty of nights with her Gabby if you need to go just go." Hermann replied

She had been trying to find ways to distract herself all night long and nothing was working. So 3 hours into her shift she decided it was slow enough for her to head home to her daughter.

"Hello" Gabby called out when she walked in the front door and no one was in her living room.

Hearing Gabby Kelly came up stairs "Hey babe what are you doing home?"

"it was slow and I was struggling to be away so I left" Gabby said as Kelly pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Peanuts sacked out in the pack and play,and probably wont be ready to eat until atleast midnight maybe 1 if we're lucky."

Gabby nodded "I'll come down and grab her so you can watch the end of the game."

Kelly smiled and kissed her again "are you sure? she might wake up!"

Gabby shrugged "it's alright Kel if she wakes up she wakes up,hopefully she wont."

As Gabby lifted Lauren from the pack and play she stirred a little and then laid her head on her shoulder and fell back asleep.

"should we head out?"Pete asked.

Gabby shook her head "finish watching the game,we're going to go up to bed"

After the game ended and the guys left Kelly made quick work of cleaning up the basement and the kitchen before heading upstairs to bed where he found Lauren in her nursey and Gabby in bed reading.

"how was work?"Kelly asked.

Gabby shrugged and slid a book mark into her book "it was alright, I may need to stay home more because I seriously missed Lauren."

"you'll get used it and it's only a couple nights a week."Kelly said.

"yeah but in the grand scheme of things do we really need the money?"Gabby asked.

Kelly slid out of his jeans and White sox Jersey and climbed into bed, "I guess not"

Gabby smiled and rolled over pulling Kelly close to her she began to kiss him and he kissed back, "I love you so much"

Kelly took a breath "I love you to babe,are you ready for this"

Gabby nodded "doctor said 6 weeks it's been 7 i'm more than ready" and with that the two began to make love to each other until Laurens cries filled the upstairs of their home.

Kelly sighed and rolled off of his wife "I got her"

Gabby shook her head " allow me,you had her all night"

"are you sure?"Kelly asked.

Gabby nodded as she pulled his shirt over her head "Yeah I'm sure".

That was the first night since they had brought Lauren home that she slept for 5 hours not waking again until 4 am and then finally waking up for the day around 8.


	25. Joe

AN:here's what I have next,you get to see a little bit into the life Joe Cruz this time. We have another time jump in this chapter to get the story moving a little bit. Read and Review and let me know what you think. I love getting requests they help with the writers block.

Joe

Gabby and Kelly had just gotten lauren down for the night when Kelly got a text message from Joe. Everyone knew not to knock, call or ring the bell because Ash would bark and Lauren would wake up.

"Gabs" Kelly said lightly knocking on the bathroom door.

Gabby turned the handle to let Kelly in as she brushed her teeth "hmm?"

"Joe just texted me Kathy threw him out! Things aren't any better and he needs a place to sleep." Kelly said.

Gabby sighed "Tell him to come on over"

Kelly laughed a little "He's on his way I told him we were going to bed but to let himself in and the guest room was all his!"

Gabby stuck her tooth brush back into the cup and pulled Kelly close "I love you"

"I love you to"

"You think Joe's going to be alright?"Gabby asked.

Kelly shrugged "I'll find out in the morning." and with that they went to bed.

The next morning Kelly and Gabby woke up to the smell of breakfast in their kitchen,Joe had gotten up before them fed Lauren and made brekfast for I everyone.

"you didn't have to cook!" Gabby said.

Joe smiled a little as he washed the dishes "it's my thank you because I don't know how long I'm staying!"

"are you alright?"Gabby asked.

Joe shrugged "3 years of dating and 4 months of marriage and she throws me out I honestly don't know what to do I just know that I probably shouldn't go home."

Kelly poured himself a glass of orange juice and held Lauren in his free arm, "you can stay as long as you need to Joe no questions asked!"

Joe smiled glad that Kelly and Gabby were both so understanding,and had no issue with him staying until he and Kathy worked out their issues. He knew he loved her or atleast he had known that the day they said I do, but he wasn't sure if she still felt the same way.

"Thanks man that means a lot, hopefully she'll come around and we can figure things out." Joe said as he sat down with his own plate of food.

"Anytime Joe you know that! "Kelly said as he sat down across from Joe.

"Man I don't know how you do things one handed like that." Joe replied.

Kelly smiled as Lauren cooed "I adapted because she likes to be held if I put her down she won't stay quiet"

"Have you guys talked about having another" Joe asked.

Kelly placed his plate in the dish washer and shifted Lauren,Gabby had gone to switch the laundry "Yeah we have we're actually thinking about trying sooner rather than later so they can be kind of close in age"

"She's how old now"Joe asked.

"4 months"Gabby said as Kelly set the baby down in front of him to play while he folded the laundry gabby had just gotten from the dryer.

"she's getting so big so long are you going to wait"Joe asked.

Gabby pursed her lips, "that's to be determined at this point in time"

Kelly raised an eyebrow in his wife's direction as he handed Lauren a pair of socks to play with and she instantly started to chew on them and he pulled them away from her mouth "no no that's not where they go"

Gabby smiled at the interaction "we'll talk later I promise, I have to go meet Rachel for Baby music class in hour are you coming this week"

Kelly shook his head "I'm got a lot going on and as long as I have Joe hear I should probably take a look at my car"

"alright well Pete was going to go today because he had thought you were going but I'll let Rachel know you can't make it" Gabby said a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"You should go to music class man!" Joe replied.

"I can miss it Joe it's alright!" Kelly said.

Joe shook his head "Go, I can look at your car myself"

Finally Kelly relented realizing he really didn't want to miss Laurens music class, he hadn't missed it since they had started going with Rachel and Pete 3 weeks ago, "we'll be back in a couple hours"

On the way to music Kelly decided to dive back into the conversation about having more babies, wanting to know if Gabby knew something he didn't know.

"So are you pregnant "Kelly asked.

Gabby shrugged "I don't know yet, I'm a week late but it could just be stress but know I'll be alright either way"

Kelly nodded "me to babe, although it'd be nice to have some of Laurens baby time with just her I am going to be happy either way"

"I have a test at home but with Joe there this morning I didn't want to take it I wanted to wait until it was just us" Gabby said.

After spending an hour at music class they headed home and Gabby decided she couldn't wait to find out any longer and she had to know if Baby number two was coming. The anxiety of not knowing had finally gotten to her and she kept thinking about their finances and the idea of having two under two at the same time, could they handle having two babies 13 months apart Lauren would be walking and talking by the time the baby came if she was pregnant.


	26. New Teeth and Cuddles

New Teeth and Cuddles

AN:here's what I have next. I hope your enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I finally have what seems like a super long chapter for you guys and I'm super happy with it. Read,Review and Enjoy. I also apologize ahead of time for any grammatical errors,I did read this over but not as thorough as I normally would so I'm sure I missed something.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Kelly had just laid his head down on his pillow when his phone rang, he glanced at the caller id and hoped everything was alright at home as he answered _"Hello."_

" _Hey it's me." Gabby said._

 _Kelly smiled and chuckled "no Honey I thought Lauren learned how to use the phone!"_

 _Gabby rolled her eyes as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and her head "actually that's why I'm calling."_

 _Kelly let out a breath "everything alright?"_

" _well she didn't sleep much last night at all and she had a temperature and this morning two teeth so looks like you were right about that!" Gabby said._

 _Kelly sighed instantly feeling guilty for taking an extra shift , "I'm sorry I wasn't home is she up now?" Kelly asked._

" _That's why I called did I wake you?" Gabby asked._

" _Big fire last night just got back like a half hour ago was trying to get some sleep before my own shift but I'm contemplating coming home and calling Hanson to see if he can cover it." Kelly said with a yawn._

" _Alright let me know what happens." Gabby said._

" _Will do and if I don't come home you and Peanut should come down ad see me I could use a little peanut time" Kelly added._

 _Gabby laughed "yeah of course we can do that."_

" _Love you gotta go!" Kelly mumbled as the tones rang out calling everyone to an accident._

" _Love you be safe!" Gabby said hanging up._

2 hours later they returned to the fire house after going to a second call right after finishing the first and Kelly was ready to sleep for days, pulling doubles had once been a thing he liked to do because the money was good but now with having Lauren he didn't enjoy them as much. After he showered, cleaned up and slept till almost 9 he called the Red Watch lieutenant and offered to take a shift from him whenever he needed coverage and luckily Hanson was alright with it,Kellys guys on the other hand were not so much.

"Awe man, come on." Joe whined.

Kelly yawned "sorry guys last night was rough and Laurens getting some teeth in so Gabby didn't get much sleep herself and I love you all but I need to go home and be with my family, behave for Hanson would you or he may not cover again"

Pete sighed "man I would have just taken your seat for the shift if you asked"

Kelly sighed "I didn't want to leave you running a man down and besides that if anything happens you call me right away I know you guys don't like Greg but he's doing me a huge favor"

"is he on his way" Boden asked.

Kelly nodded "Yeah he is sorry for the short notice"

Boden shook his head "it's alright I understand, go home get some sleep and we will see you next shift."

Kelly smiled at his always understanding boss "will do and Capp you behave to and Tony don't piss Hanson off please I want to hear nothing g but good things you understand me Mills"

Pete nodded "you got it Boss, go home and be with your kid cause I sure wish I could be with my own right now"

"Alright well it looks like Greg's here so I'm going to head on home"

"Hey Greg" Kelly said.

Greg nodded "Hey so everything alright"

"Yeah I just have a pregnant wife and a teething baby at home" Kelly replied.

"How old's your baby now" Greg asked.

"10 months" Kelly replied.

"Ah and your second is due when?" Greg asked.

"Second and Third She's due in 4 months the end of Augest begining of september"Kelly replied

Greg smiled "congratulations man go enjoy your family time and get some sleep and I'll let you know when I need you"

"will do thanks again sorry about the short notice but last night about did me in,3 big fires and one that lasted till about 4:30 this morning and then a couple big accidents,I would stay for the double but I'm absoloutly exhausted pulling doubles was a lot easier before the baby and before I turned 41"

Greg nodded "makes sense"

Kelly smiled not understanding why his guys didn't like Hanson at all because he seemed like a good guy cindering Kelly had never really worked with him he really didn't know him to well.

Kelly got home from the fire house around 10 and Gabby had just given Lauren some Tylenol and a bottle to keep her calm.

"How is she?" Kelly asked.

Gabby sighed "a lot better I think her gums are just sore at this point and hopefully no more teeth for a while"

Kelly nodded as he took the baby from her, "the guys weren't happy with me they put up a fight but I'm not sure why they don't like Greg."

Gabby sighed "I'm sure Pete will tell you tomorrow"

Kelly laughed a little "if he doesn't walk out, he was mad I didn't ask him to just cover as acting lieutenant but I didn't want the guys shorthanded."

"I'm going to go shower you good with peanut for awhile" Gabby asked.

"Oh yeah I'll just throw on nick Junior and we'll watch some 'Pete Rabbit' and just chill"

Gabby turned towards the stairs "thanks for taking today for us!"

"I love you and peanut so much you know that!" Kelly replied.

"Of course and I'll never forget it either." Gabby said.

It was about 2 hours before Gabby came back downstairs "feel better" Kelly asked.

Gabby nodded "A little bit how's Peanut"

Kelly laughed as he looked down at their daughter who was still engrossed in 'Peter Rabbit' "she's good"

"Bunny" Lauren chirped and pointed at the tv.

"That's right Lauren that's a bunny can you say Peter" Kelly asked.

Lauren looked up at her father with her green eyes that matched his "Peeper"

"Almost Kiddo you'll get it, who's in this picture" Kelly asked grabbing one of the pictures off the end table by his chair.

"Lawn, uck Peep!" Lauren said with a smile.

"Very good sweet heart that's you and Uncle Pete" Gabby said.

Lauren giggled "peep lub"

Kelly nodded and kissed the the top of her head "that's right uncle pete loves you very much"

"See?" Lauren asked.

"No uncle Pete is at work today and daddy doesn't want to go out." Kelly replied.

"Lub oo." Lauren said.

Kelly pulled his daughter closer and kissed her head again "mama and I love you to peanut!"

"ood?" Lauren asked.

"Are you hungry for lunch?" Kelly asked.

Lauren nodded as Kelly got up and carried her to the kitchen and put her in her high chair, "no no no" she protested as he strapped her in.

"This is where you sit and eat" Kelly said.

"no no no" Lauren said again as Kelly reached for an apple sauce pouch and then filled laurens cup with a little bit of juice.

"Babe what else do you think we can give her I don't want to hurt her gums" Kelly said as he handed lauren the pouch she was now reaching for.

"How about Easy mac?" Gabby suggested reaching for the cup.

"Sounds good to me and then maybe some avocado pieces to" Kelly added as he reached into the fridge and got a container that had small pieces of avocado in it.

"Good job kiddo" Kelly said as Lauren fed herself most of her lunch, "your eating so well today daddy is so proud of you"

Lauren looked in the direction of her father's voice and held out her juice cup "Moe Peas"

"You want peas?" Kelly asked.

"Uck no juice"

"Alright hold on one second" Kelly said as he got the juice from the fridge.

He couldn't believe how much his daughter had grown in 10 months and how much he and gabby had grown as a couple. They had become parents before their 1st wedding aniversey and right after their oldest turned 1 their newest additions would arrive They were both more than excited to welcome another baby into the family


	27. Peanut turns 1

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

AN:here's laurens first birthday,read,review and enjoy!.Again please let me know if there is anything you want to read. And Plan to meet the boys during the next chapter.

Peanuts first birthday

"Well there you have a zillion yellow balloons!" Pete said as he tied a string to the last one.

"perfect let's start putting them on the tables." Kelly said as he took a clump and tied them to one of the weights and carried them over to a table.

A few minutes later the tables all had balloon center pieces on them and the pavilion was decorated with yellow streamers.

"What time does the cake get here?"Pete asked.

"1:00."Kelly replied.

"And people start coming when?" Joe asked.

"1:30 the party starts, hopefully Lauren will be up from her nap by then"Kelly said.

Around 1:00 the cake arrived and Pete and Joe eyes nearly bugged out of their heads, "That thing is huge." Joe uttered.

"We have a lot of people coming!" Kelly replied.

"Yeah and you think it's all going to be gone." Pete asked.

"It better be mostly gone or we'll be eating cake for days"Kelly said as Gabby pulled up in the mini van with Lauren, "I'll be back,if I don't help her with peanut I'll never hear the end of it"

"I still can't believe you got a mini van."Joe laughed.

Kelly shook his head "I didn't she did,I still have my truck and the mustang!"Kelly added as he reached gabby pulled close and kissed her "afternoon babe"

Gabby smiled and kissed him back "hi"

"peanut awake?" Kelly asked as he opened the door.

Gabby nodded "she is and she's excited to go swing."

Kelly laughed his daughter was definitely into swinging and loved the swings "we can go swing kiddo!"

"Wing!" Lauren squeeled as Kelly went to unclip her "Me do!"

Kelly shook his head "it's quicker if Daddy does it."

Lauren pouted as Kelly lifted her out of her seat and set her down next to him so he could get the stroller, "Lauren you stay with mama for a second!"

Again Lauren pouted but Kelly was to quick to get in her the stroller so she couldn't wine "wing dada."

"Yes Lauren we can go on the swings soon"Kelly said as he pushed the stroller.

"wing" Lauren squealed as they reached the pavilion and then she saw her uncle Pete and started to "uke peep."

Pete reached over and plucked Lauren out of her stroller "Hi munckin."

"hi"Lauren said.

"when is Rachel getting here with your kiddos"Otis asked.

"it's just me today,Aiden has chicken pox and Bella was developing spots when I left"Pete muttered

"oh dear"Kelly said.

"you've had them right"Gabby asked.

"Yeah when I was a kid"Pete replied.

"Good I do not want Lauren to get them yet!" Gabby replied as friends started to arrive, they were expecting a lot of people between Laurens music class, mommy and me group, their neighbors and the fire house.

"She is so your child" Gabby gawked as she watched her daughter dive into her cake and get completely covered in frosting.

"I hate frosting" Kelly muttered as lauren put her hands in her hair.

"Thank god for the splash pad" Gabby said as Kelly carefully lifted lauren out of her high chair trying to not get frosting all over himself.

"It's a good thing you guys did presents first" Stella said as she handed Kelly some wipes so he could get lauren somewhat cleaned up before the kids went to the splash pad.

Gabby smiled at her mother, "I didn't think she would get so into it."

George laughed "Don't you remember when Eva and Diego did that, your brother got covered to!"

"Only because Diego threw his cake at me." Antonio replied.

"I can't believe that was 19 years ago"Gabby replied.

"Stop making me feel old" Antonio replied.

"Alright let's get to the splash pad before it gets to late into the afternoon and Peanut has to skip her nap" Kelly said as lauren took her hand he hadn't cleaned yet and touched his face, "yuck don't touch Lauren daddy wants to clean you up not him"

After playing at the splash pad and going on the swings lauren passed out in her stroller.

"Thank you all so much for coming and celebrating with us today we enjoyed seeing all of you" Kelly said as everyone got ready to leave.

"So are you still coming to mom and me after the twins" Lisa asked.

Gabby nodded "I plan to."

Lisa smiled "awesome!"

"As long as I can handle Lauren and the twins by myself I'll be there"Gabby said as she pushed the stroller toward the car.

"Babe I'll be right there" Kelly called as he walked with Pete in the direction of the parking lot.

"I can get her" Gabby insisted.

"Please let me I'm here" Kelly said catching up.

"See you at the next meet up,it's at your place right" Lisa asked.

Gabby nodded "that's the plan unless something happens and the boys come early"

At home that night Kelly spent hours putting new toys together with Pete and Joe. He wasn't exactly the best at following directions to put things together, give him a boat to fix or a call at work and he was golden put a toy that required assembly in front of him and he was sunk.


	28. Anthony Joseph and Carter Peter

AN:here's another chapter for you and there is a time jump because I wrote the last chapter and couldn't wait to write this one. I guess I just got super excited about it. Let me know what you think and I'll be slowing things down now atleast for a few chapters.

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Lifes Little Miracles: Anthony Joseph and Carter Peter.

August 19th 2018 was the day that changed Kelly and Gabbys lives forever for the second time. They welcomed Anthony and Carter into the world at 4:15 am weighing in at 5 lbs 8 oz and 6 lbs 12 oz.

"I am so proud of you!" Kelly said kissing Gabby's head as she nursed the twins she hadn't nursed Lauren and she kind of felt like she should have so she decided to nurse the twins.

Gabby smiled as Carter finished eating "could you take Carter?"

"Which one is he?" Kelly joked as he leaned down to pick the baby up.

"The one who isn't eating anymore. Did Pete say when they were coming with Lauren?" Gabby replied rolling her eyes.

"He didn't but I'm sure it'll be soon." Kelly said.

"I hope so!" Gabby said as Anthony finished eating and she burped him.

"I am so glad they are here and healthy." Kelly said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Gabby said.

The door cracked open and there fire house family filed in to see them, Pete and Rachel came in with Lauren,followed by Herman and Cindy,and Otis and Kristen and Joe and Kathy.

"Hi guys." Kelly said.

"Are you going to share your babies or keep them to yourselves"Otis asked.

"We'd like for you all to Meet Anthony Joseph and Carter Peter"Kelly said.

"I didn't know you were going to do that I thought you picked Andrew"Pete said as Kelly handed him Carter.

Gabby shook her head "we always planned on using Peter we just wanted to surprise you"Gabby said.

Pete looked down at the little boy who had his name and smiled "thank you so much"

"you're so very welcome Pete you do so much for us and we wanted to honor you,and you to Joe we wanted to give you that honor of having one of our boys share your name because you mean so much to us." Gabby added.

Joe smiled as he took Anthony "it means a lot to me you guys it really does!"

"Mama babies?" Lauren asked.

Kelly smiled as he set Lauren down next to Gabby "yes Peanut the babies are here, if you sit with Auntie Rachel you can hold them."

Lauren immediately jumped down from the bed and climbed up next to Rachel who had both babies "bothas."She whispered as she snuggled in close.

"Yes Lauren that's Carter and Anthony your new brothers" Gabby said.

"Liddle"Lauren replied.

Kelly smiled as he picked up Lauren, and sat down with her "Pete could you bring Carter over"

Pete nodded and took Carter from Rachel and brought him over, a few minutes later they switched and Lauren had gotten to hold both of her baby brothers.

For Kelly and Gabby growing from a family of three to a family of five had been something so big but something they absolutely loved. They were both certain Lauren would make an excellent big sister and knew that she would always love her baby brothers and they both knew that they would always love all of their kids no matter what, and as their only daughter at the moment Lauren would have a special place in both of their hearts.


	29. Sleeping Babies and Burelli

AN: Here's what's next. I'm not sure what I have planned for the next chapter but I have some idea's. I hope you like this…please read, review and again let me know if there is anything you want to see. I know some of you really like Kelly with the kids so I'm thinking that's going to be in the next chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything

Sleeping babies and Burelli

Kelly laid Carter down in his crib and snuck out of the room; they had just gotten the twins down for bedtime and were going out for a kid free date night.

"Are we in the clear?" Gabby asked.

Kelly nodded as he let Jimmy in the front door, "They are both asleep for now!"

"Hey guys." Jimmy said.

"Hey so the twins are asleep, and Lauren should go down in about an hour,she'll ask for Milk before bed and usually we put it in her sippy cup and sit with her and read a story but she's not good with bedtime if we aren't home so if you have to put on a movie and just cuddle till she passes out."Kelly said.

Jimmy nodded "sounds good to me"

"If the twins wake up just rock them back to sleep they shouldn't be hungry until we get home ,if Carter wakes up good luck getting him back down he's been super fussy lately." Gabby added.

Again Jimmy nodded "We will be fine,you two go have some us time and I'll be here when you get back" Jimmy said nearly shoving them out the door.

"I don't want to leave my babies!" Gabby mumbled.

Kelly laughed "come on babe Burelli's got it under control they will be fine!"

Gabby turned and glanced back toward the house as they got in the mustang "I'm just worried"

Kelly reached over and took Gabbys hand in his as he drove toward the diner, 4 years later and it was still their go to place.

"No kids tonight?" Alice chirped as she saw them walk in and sit in their favorite spot.

Both Kelly and Gabby shook their heads "nope no kids tonight"

Alice set down 2 glasses of water "let me guess on that order 1 burger with no lettuce and onion and fries, BLT with apple sauce, an order of extra fries,2 slices of peach pie"

"You got it Alice!" Gabby said.

"4 years and it's still the same so who has your kiddos" Alice asked.

Kelly laughed Alice obviously knew them well "Jimmy!"

Alice raised an eyebrow "The good looking young one right?"

Gabby nearly spit her water out "That'd be him."

"He's a cutie pie comes in with his girlfriend what's her name,she's a ditzy little thing brown hair with blond streaks." Alice said.

Kelly and Gabby looked at each other and laughed "Chloe"

"That's right I haven't seen her in a while are they still together?" Alice asked.

Kelly nodded "engaged actually!"

Alice scrunched her nose up and set their food down "really she doesn't seem like his type at all"

"Well he loves her or thinks he does anyway" Kelly replied as he took a bite of his burger.

"I can't see why but anyhow you two doing anything else tonight" Alice asked.

"I don't think I can handle much more than dinner" Gabby said.

Alice scowled "now Mama what are you going to do when you have to go back to work at Molly's"

Gabby shrugged "I have no idea Alice, I barely survived leaving Lauren"

"Who's going to watch them" Alice asked.

"Kelly will, I work my schedule around his" Gabby replied.

"Alright you two enjoy your meal" Alice said.

An hour later after finishing dinner Kelly and Gabby returned home to find Jimmy passed out in Kellys chair with Lauren and both twins still sleeping in their cribs upstairs.

"Should we wake him up or just take Lauren up to bed" Kelly whispered.

"Wake him up Chloe will be wondering where he is" Gabby whispered

Jimmy stirred at the sound of their voices "no she's not, we split up"

Kelly raised an eyebrow "when did that happen"

"Yesterday, I'm staying on Casey's couch he and Kristen are so great" Jimmy replied.

"Ah well let us know if you want an actual bed" Kelly said.

"I will" Jimmy said as Kelly took Lauren and headed for the stairs.

"Did either of the twins wake up" Gabby asked.

Jimmy shook his head as he let himself out "nope they both stayed asleep"

"Good thanks for tonight" Gabby added as she turned to shut the front door.

"Anytime Gabby just call" Jimmy said.

After locking the door and shutting off the lights Gabby joined Kelly upstairs where he was getting ready to shower and go to bed. He had his first shift back at work in the morning and wanted to get to bed early so he could help Gabby with the babies before he left.


	30. Sleepless Bedtime

An:so here's what's next, I was reading through reviews and I've seen a couple from the same person saying they liked seeing Kelly with the kids so that's what this chapter is for the most part. Which I love to write Kelly and the kids so this was something easy to come up with. For those of you who like Kelly and Gabby I didn't leave that out I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Sleepless bedtime

Kelly sighed as he made 2 bottles and a sippy cup of milk,Lauren was paitently waiting for her bed time routine to start and the twins were hungry for their 8:00 feedings and He was by himself because gabby was back at work.

"Dada sleepy!" Lauren whimpered.

"I know baby girl let's go upstairs." Kelly said picking her up.

"Ook?" Lauren asked as she handed him her cup and he put her in her crib.

Kelly shook his head knowing that Lauren was way over tired and just needed to go to sleep "not tonight peanut it's past bedtime!"

Lauren pouted as she settled into her crib "no ook"

"No book!" Kelly said as he kissed her head and shut off the light, "night night I love you peanut!"

Lauren shut her eyes as Kelly tucked her in "Lub oo to."

Kelly kissed Laurens head again and left her to fall asleep hoping she would just go to sleep without any fuss because she was tired. He turned on the monitor and headed to the nursey to feed the boys. Gabby was closing tonight and wouldn't be home until around 2 or 3 so he was on his own all night. The twins ate and went down easy but Lauren had other plans and as soon Kelly had made it downstairs Lauren started screaming. This was her new thing if she was tried and bedtime didn't go her way.

"Lauren Elizabeth stop screaming!" Kelly said as he hit the button that allowed him to talk through the monitor.

He glanced down at the monitor as Lauren stood up and kept screaming for him "DADA" and he turned around to go back upstairs and get her and she screamed again "DADA".

"Baby girl what's the matter?" Kelly said as he picked her up.

"No sweep!" Lauren wailed tears streaming down her face as Kelly sat in her chair and started to rock her,trying to get her to settle down.

"It's dark out Peanut and we sleep when it's dark out so it's time for bed time."Kelly soothed.

Lauren looked up at her father her green eyes still full of tears "no sweep!"

Kelly sighed this was becoming a regular thing and it was wearing on him every day "yes Lauren sleepy time!"

"ovie?"Lauren asked.

Kelly shook his head "no not tonight it's to late!"

And the word no made her cry even more "no sweep, ovie peas"

And with that Kelly gave up and put Lauren back into her crib to try Cindy's approach of 'cry it out',sometimes that worked and other times it just made it worse. Tonight it was just going make things worse and he ended up with her downstairs in his chair.

"ovie" Lauren asked as she cuddled next to Kelly.

Kelly sighed as he flipped the tv to Netflix and put on 'finding nemo' "here".

Giving Lauren what she wanted wasn't what he had wanted to do but he was exhausted and frustrated and just done. When Gabby got home from work at two am she found them asleep in his chair and tv showing the main screen for Netflix.

"Kelly you gave in again" Gabby whispered.

"She wouldn't stop I didn't want to wake up the boys" Kelly muttered as Gabby took Lauren from him and headed up the stairs to put her in her crib.

After settling Lauren into her crib Gabby returned downstairs and made herself comfortable next to Kelly in his chair "she didn't wake up didn't even stir"

Kelly nodded with a yawn, "I changed up her routine tonight because it was late so this is my fault"

Gabby shook her head "it's not your fault I'm sure she's just getting more teeth"

"That was a doosy baby I let her cry for like a half hour and she would not fall asleep"Kelly said as he kissed the top of gabbys head and pulled her close before kissing her on the lips. Gabby deepened the kiss, "should we move this to our bedroom"

Gabby nodded and Kelly quickly scooped her up in his arms and headed upstairs kicking their bedroom door shut behind him. They managed to go undisturbed until the twins began to cry around 5 Am. Both Babies were now nearly sleeping through the night.

"I got them you put them to bed tonight." Gabby said as she pulled on one of Kellys shirts and headed out of the room.

"let me know if you need anything" Kelly mumbled as he fell back asleep thanking his lucky stars that Gabby was only working 2 nights a week and he didn't have to do bedtime by himself very often. It wasn't that he couldn't handle it, it was that it was easier when they could tag team the kids and everyone went to sleep without a problem.


	31. Flowers and Broken Dishes

Discliamer:I own nothing

AN:so here's what I have next and I'm working on a future sequel to this story that will focus on Lauren later on in life. It'll be a one shot for now and I may continue it if it gets good reviews.i'm also considering putting my other story 'my little girl' on hiatus but that is still up for debate

Gabby groaned as the doorbell rang and Ash barked, this let her know it wasn't someone who knew that they had little kids because all of their friends and family would text or just quietly come in if they knew they were coming.

When Gabby got downstairs she found a deliveryman with flowers standing on the other side of the front door, "are you gabbriella?"

Gabby nodded "that's me."

The man smiled and handed her the flowers "these are for you then!"

"Thanks."Gabby said.

"Have a great day" the man said as he walked away and gabby found the card on the flowers.

Babe,

These are for you "just because I can".

Love Kel

Gabby almost cried when she read the card,3 years later and Kelly was still getting her flowers and gifts just because he could and everytime she almost cried,she loved that he did that for her. Mostly because it was something you wouldn't expect him to do. She put the flowers in a vase and then called the fire house to say thank you after Kelly hadn't picked up his own phone.

" _Fire house 51 Lieutenant Casey how may I help you"_

 _Gabby sighed she had been hoping Kelly would pick up since he hadn't picked up his cell "Hey Matt it's Gabby is Kelly right there"_

" _Let me transfer you to his office, he's doing paper work." Matt said._

" _Thanks." Gabby replied._

 _Kelly grumbled as the phone on his desk rang again "Fire house 51 Lieutenant Severide."_

" _Thank you" Gabby said._

 _Kelly smiled "did you try to call my cell phone" Kelly asked._

" _That was me." Gabby replied._

 _Kelly sighed "sorry I was in a meeting with Arson and I'm finishing up the paperwork now." Kelly replied._

" _It's alright I love you!"_

" _I love you to, you and the kiddos should stop by later" Kelly replied._

" _maybe, Laurens molars broke through in the middle of the night but she's alright now I got her back down around 8:00 and she's still sleeping and so are the twins"Gabby replied_

" _Good." Kelly said as the tones went out._

" _Be careful and stay safe." Gabby said._

" _Will do love you." Kelly said._

" _Love you to." Gabby said hanging up._

an hour later the babies were awake and they were headed to Mom and Me which was at Rachel and Pete's this week.

"You made it!" Carla said with a smile.

Gabby nodded as she handed Lauren her cup with snack in it "careful Peanut, I know I was finally feeling up to getting out of the house this is only the third meeting I've made it to in the last like 2 months"

Carla nodded "Yeah but it's understandable you've been busy"

"Hey you how's life?" Rachel asked as she took Anthony out of his carrier.

"Life's great" Gabby said as she grabbed carter.

"They are getting so big" Rachel replied.

Gabby smiled "I don't want them to grow up"

"Eventually they have to go grow up you know" Jamie chimed in.

Gabby laughed "Yeah I know but they are still so little and so cute and they are sleeping really well at night right now and everything"

"Is Lauren getting better about bed time?" Rachel asked.

Gabby nodded "Sort of it, she has her good nights tonight will not be one of them she always does worse when Kelly is at work."

Rachel turned as she heard a loud crash "Isabella Grace what are you doing?"

There was a broken bowl on the floor and Lauren was standing on a stool and Bella was up on the counter "Andy!"

Rachel's eyes bugged "Isabella you know better than to get it yourself, now you sit and don't move and Lauren you stay right there until I get this cleaned up"

"What happened?" Gabby asked.

"They wanted Candy and tried to get it themselves." Rachel said as she grabbed the broom.

"Lauren Elizabeth you know better!"Gabby scolded.

This little bit of trouble the girls had gotten into was likely only forshadowing their lives together later on in life. They had always been close being a month apart and would likely remain that way because of their parents.

"I got flowers this morning!" Gabby said as she held the dustpan.

Rachel smiled "awe that's so sweet."

Gabby nodded as another mom brought in the vacuum and started to clean up the pieces Rachel didn't get the broom that were too little "it's because he can"

"I love that you get flowers and little gifts." Jen added.

Gabby smiled "He's done it since we were dating when we got married I asked him not to stop."

After 'mom and me' gabby decided to take the kids to see Kelly at the fire house, Lauren always loved getting to visit and Pete and Joe loved seeing their god babies.

"Hi" Kelly said as he took the carriers from Gabby and set the twins down and kissed her.

"Hi" Gabby said.

"dada"Lauren said as Kelly picked her up.

"have you been good for mama"Kelly asked.

Lauren nodded "Yep"

Gabby rolled her eyes "Liar"

Kellys face softened "Lauren Elizabeth what did you do"

"Andy ish rake"Lauren replied.

Kelly looked at Gabby confused "Lauren and Bella knocked the candy dish off the counter at Rachel and Petes this morning trying to get Candy for themselves"

Kelly frowned at his almost 2 year old "you know better Lauren."

Lauren put her head down on Kellys shoulder and pouted "orry!"

"it's alright Peanut!" Kelly said as he set her down and she ran off to see her uncles.


	32. Sore Throats and Uncle Antonio

AN:here's an update! I'm sorry it's been so long but i haven't had the time to write anything because i've been so busy. If there is anything you want to read about please let me know and i'll do my best to include it.I also want to apologize for how rough this may be edited. I finished and did my best but really wanted to get it up so if i missed something i'm sorry.

Disclaimer:i dont own anything

Sore throats and Uncle Antonio

Kelly groaned as he walked out of work, his head was pounding and his throat was sore and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. On top of not feeling well it had been a busy night and he hadn't gotten much sleep. His first stop on the way home was the drug store for Dayquil, Nyquil, cough drops and throat spray all things he knew they were out of because Gabby had just been sick herself.

"You burn a candle this morning?" Kelly asked as he stepped through the front door and set down his bag.

"You look like death!" Gabby replied as she stepped into the living room from the kitchen.

Kelly moved his hand to his mouth as he coughed "I'm going to bed."

"Rough night?" Gabby asked.

"You have no idea and being sick didn't help at all!" Kelly muttered as he took the bag from the drug store and retreated to their bedroom not stopping to hug or kiss his wife.

"I'll bring up some orange juice later." Gabby offered.

"Sounds good" Kelly said as stopped into Laurens room and the twins nursery to check on his babies before going to sleep for the next several hours.

When Gabby came upstairs with the orange juice Kelly was sound asleep and 'Jurasic Park' was playing on the tv. She set the orange juice down and then turned the tv off before going to get the kids up for the day.

"Dada home?" Lauren asked.

Gabby nodded "shh Daddy's sleeping he doesn't feel good!"

Lauren pouted as she carefully went down the stairs and Gabby carried the twins. Once downstairs she got the twins settled into their excersaucers and began to make breakfast.

"Cheeos please?" Lauren asked as Gabby buckled her into her booster seat.

"Of course kiddo." Gabby said as she got what Lauren asked for.

As soon as Lauren was content gabby got the twins all set in their high chairs and began to give them rice cereal and puffs. Usually she got a little more creative but this morning she wanted to get everyone fed quickly so they would be ready to go with her brother for the day.

"Where's your better half" Antonio asked.

Gabby sighed and pointed toward the stairs "sleeping he's got a sore throat and a head ache probably came down with whatever i had last week"

"Well tell him I hope he feels better!" Antonio said.

"Will do" Gabby said.

Once Antonio was out the door with the kids Gabby headed back upstairs to check on Kelly.

"Where are my babies?" Kelly mumbled as he sat up in bed and grabbed the orange juice that Gabby had brought him.

"Antonio has them!" Gabby replied.

"God bless your brother" Kelly said.

"You feel any better?" Gabby asked.

Kelly shook his head "not really"

"I'm sorry i got you so sick!" Gabby said as she kissed him.

"It's alright babe i love you anyway" Kelly said.

Meanwhile at Antonio's Lauren was tearing the place apart and making a mess while the twins took their morning nap.

"Hey Peanut how about we watch a movie" Antonio suggested hoping to stop the destruction.

"Nemo" Lauren asked.

Antonio chuckled "Yeah sure we can watch Nemo"

"And toys?" Lauren asked.

"Sure we can watch toy story,get McDonalds for lunch and see Diego" Antonio said as het up the tv and 'Finding Nemo' came up on the screen instantly sucking in his 19 month niece.

"yumm."Lauren replied her gaze never leaving the tv.

By the end of the day Antonio was exhausted and Lauren had completely crashed in her car seat on their way back home.

"Hey Gab" Antonio said sticking his head in the front door.

"Yeah" Gabby said coming down the stairs dressed in a pair of kelly's boxers and one of his shirts.

Antonio eyed his sister up and down and set down the twins carriers "nice attire your oldest is sacked out in her car seat.

"I was sleeping! What did you do today?" Gabby asked.

"Watched a movie and went to McDonald's and met up with Diego." Antonio replied.

Gabby chuckled "No wonder she's tired, could you carefully carry her inside for me and put her up in her big girl bed"

Antonio nodded "of course I can do that for you"

Gabby smiled she was so glad that her brother had a good day with her kids and that Lauren had had so much fun she crashed. Antonio didn't take the kids very often but when he did Lauren always came home asleep from all the fun she had.


	33. Date night and big girl beds

AN: Here's what i have next please read and review with ideas of what you want to read. I haven't been updating because everytime i write something i delete it because i don't like it. Anyway read,review and i missed anything with editing i do apologize i proof read it twice but i'm sure i missed something somewhere.

Disclaimer:i don't own anything

Date night and big girl beds

Kelly groaned as light seeped through the windows at 42 years old he had thought hang overs were a thing of his past but he and Gabby had gone out and had a little to much fun the nigh before because Trudy and Mouch had the kids.

"How are you this morning?" Gabby asked as she came into their room with a glass of water and some Advil.

"What the heck did we do last night?"Kelly mumbled.

"Well i'm pretty sure we did each other!" Gabby cracked.

Kelly just shook his head and took the advil and water from her, "We finished a whole bottle of wine didn't we?"

Gabby chuckled "2 bottles"

Kelly rolled his eyes as he hauled himself out of bed "never again i am way to old for this!"

Gabby leaned in and kissed him as he headed for the bathroom "but it was such a fun night."

"Is everyone else awake?" Kelly asked.

"They've been gone for at least an hour." Gabby replied.

"Perfect shower with me." Kelly said pulling her toward the bathroom.

Gabby shook her head "the kids are home"

Kelly pouted "already?"

Gabby chuckled "yes already,Mouch took them out and fed them brekfast and then brought them home,Laurens watching elmo and the twins are down for a morning nap."

"Fine i'll be down in a few minutes what's on the agenda for today"Kelly asked as he climbed into the shower not surprised Lauren wasn't sleeping. Recently Lauren had stopped sleeping in the morning and twins had given up sleeping in the afternoon even though Gabby and Kelly had tried to fight it.

Gabby shrugged "I was hoping to get Laurens big girl bed all set up!"

"we can do that just give me a little bit to feel better and wake up"Kelly replied.

A couple hours later Kelly had a twin bed all set up in lauren's room and she was down for her afternoon nap and actually staying in bed. At first lauren had been kind of nervous but once she realized that it was just a smaller version of Kelly and Gabbys bed she was fine.

"Mama pay side?" Anthony asked as he walked toward the backdoor.

Gabby smiled both twins loved being outside more than inside "when sissy wakes up."

"Sweep?" Carter asked.

"Yeah exactly what your refusing to do today!"Gabby mumbled.

"No sweep" Anthony replied.

"Yeah no kidding how about we watch big bird for awhile." Kelly asked scooping the twins up and carrying them into the living room.

"osca?" Anthony asked.

"Yes we will watch Oscar and Big Bird"Kelly said as set the tv up and sesame street came on and both boys settled down with him to watch.

"Can you believe our baby is sleeping in a big girl bed and she hasn't tried to get up"Gabby asked.

Kelly smiled "she's growing up babe"

Gabby wiped away a stray tear "she's 2 and the twins are one Kelly i'm not getting any younger"

Kelly raised an eyebrow "are you saying you want another baby" Kelly asked.

Gabby nodded "someday in the near future i do but not right away let's let the kids grow up a little more it's a bit much chasing the ones we have"

Kelly chuckled as he shifted Anthony over into his lap and made room for gabby, "come here would you?"

Gabby smiled and sat down in the small space "we should all go upstairs!"

Kelly nodded "that we should,and i would love another little one but your right we need to let the ones we have grow up a little bit." and with that they moved upstairs to take a much needed nap with their boys.

"Should we grab lauren or let her sleep"Gabby asked.

"Let's put the boys down in their cribs and take a nap ourselves i know how you are about the co=sleeping thing"Kelly said as he headed toward the nursey with carter.

Gabby let out a breath knowing that Kelly was right as easy as it would be for them to take a nap with the twins she really hated the idea and it only ever happened if she was lonely when was working or if one of the kids was sick.


	34. Visiting Daddy

AN: i have some big plans for this story coming up in the next few chapters but i felt like i needed something in between the last chapter and what i have planned so i guess this is filler but anyway here you go. Please Read and Review and let me know if there is anything you want to read.

Disclaimer:i own nothing

Visiting Daddy

Gabby let out a breath as she made brekfast for the kids Kelly had left for work an hour ago and she hadn't felt good when he left and now she was just feeling worse.

"Mama you kay?" Lauren asked as Gabby put her pancakes on the table for her.

Gabby nodded "mommys alright Peanut."

"kay" Lauren said diving into her pancakes leaving her mother to realize just how observant she was at 2 and half years old.

"If want banana's raise your hand" Gabby said as she watched 3 hands shoot up "and blueberries" this time only 2 hands went up,neither of which belonged to lauren. Lauren loved almost every fruit known to man but she would not eat blueberries.

"Wing" Lauren asked as she ate breakfast.

Gabby shook her head "we're going to go see daddy"

"yay" Lauren said with a smile as stuck another bite of pancake into her mouth and then took a sip of her juice.

"Mama mow buebewyys peas?"Carter asked.

"Of course Ant do you want anything else"Gabby asked.

Anthony stuck some of his pancakes into his mouth and shook his head "ope"

"Okay then after breakfast we're going to walk down to the fire house and see daddy how does that sound"

"Tuk"Anthony asked.

"I'm sure he will let you sit up in the fire truck buddy or Uncle Jimmy will" Gabby replied as she made her own breakfast.

After eating,cleaning up and getting everyone dressed Gabby got out the triple stroller and grabbed the diaper bag and they headed to the fire house.

"Dada "Lauren squealed seeing Kelly.

Kelly smiled and unclipped his daughter from the stroller "Hi Peanut"

"Love you" Lauren said as Kelly hugged her and set her down to free the boys.

"Tuk" Carter said pointing at the squad.

"Right bud that's the fire truck" Kelly said.

"Sit tuk"Anthony asked as Kelly scooped them both up and walked them over to the fire truck.

"Sure you can both sit in my seat!" Kelly said as he opened the door and put them up in his seat.

"Sien?" Carter asked as Kelly set lauren in the drivers seat.

"No lights and siren buddy we're not going anywhere so we don't need them." Kelly said.

Hearing that carter pouted "no sien"

Kelly shook his head as the tones for the ambo rang out and Jimmy and Sylive took off for the ambo,turning on their lights and sirens as they pulled out, "abo go!" Anthony said as he pointed toward where the ambo had just been.

"That's right Anthony the ambo had to go!"Gabby said with a smile.

"What's your plan for the rest of the day"Kelly asked.

"Wear them out so i can take a nap please"Gabby yawned.

"Are you still not feeling well?"Kelly asked.

"Just need some sleep is all i'll be fine"Gabby replied.

"Alright if you say so"Kelly replied as Gabby leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you"Gabby added.

Kelly nodded as they got a call "i love you to"

"We'll see you in the morning, no sense in waiting for to get back be safe and remember we love you"

"I always try to be safe and i love you all to" Kelly replied as he pulled his gear on and they headed out.

Once they got home Gabby fought all three kids to get them down for a nap and ultimitly she won even though all three kids were only taking one nap a day at this point she was hoping that maybe atleast one of them would take an afternoon nap. As soon as Gabby knew the kids were all asleep she laid down herself and slept until she heard the twins making noise in their room.


	35. Breakfast and Babies

AN:here's what i have next,i've got some chapters planned but if there is something you want to read about let me know. This chapter is a time jump because i'm trying to get things going so this is about a month after the visit to the fire house and 3 months after their original conversation

Disclaimer:i own nothing

Breakfast and Babies

Kelly stabbed at the eggs on his plate and gabby stared across the table at him,they were sitting in the diner getting breakfast. Kelly had asked Gabby to meet him after shift so they could talk,and that's exactly what they weren't doing. Cindy Herman had the kids and had offered to keep them as long as Gabby needed her to.

"So are we going to talk or sit here?" Kelly asked finally breaking the silence.

"You asked me to come have breakfast with you so we could talk and you're the one not talking!" Gabby muttered.

"Are you sure you want another baby? Because i'm not sure i do!"Kelly started.

At that Gabby burst into tears,she had been hinting about wanting one more baby for awhile,probably since they had had date night with Pete and Rachel,and Ottis and Sylvie and that was almost 4 months ago and now Kelly was finally spilling his feelings but there was a problem with how he felt and it was potentially out of her control.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked taking her hand in his to comfort her.

Gabby let out a small sob and dabbed her eyes with a napkin "I'm late"

Kelly pursed his lips "okay maybe its just stress a lot's been going on babe with your parents and stuff!"

Gabby shook her head "I don't think so."

"Have you called the doctor or anything?"Kelly asked.

Gabby nodded "I have an appointment for next week and i took a couple tests this morning all of them were positive"

Kelly let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding,this could really be it they could be becoming parents for the 4th time and he still wasn't sure how he felt about the idea but he did know that no matter what he loved his wife and he loved his children, and nothing was ever going to change how he felt about them.

"I'm actually kind of scared this time, i wasn't this scared with the last 3 not at all but yet we didn't have 3 kids already."Gabby added.

"It'll be alright no matter what happens babe because no matter what i'm going to be by your side i am not going anywhere!"

Gabby smiled "and that is why i love you."

Kelly took a sip of his orange juice "so you think we're pregnant?"

"It seems that way" Gabby said.

Kelly smiled "I am all game for another baby babe!"

"This is it though no more after this one if there is a baby" Gabby said.

"I agree no more!"Kelly said.

After breakfast they picked the kids up from Hermans and took them to the playground to wear them out. The boys were just now starting be able to play on their own and lauren could do most of the slides and stuff by herself to.

"CARTER JOESOPH STAY AWAY FROM THE MONKEY BARS"Kelly yelled running over to stop his son from trying to jump to the monkey bars.

"peas" Carter said looking up at the monkey bars. At almost 2 he was becoming more and more independent and so was Anthony. It broke Kellys heart to se them so big already,he was starting to feel like work was taking away from him seeing his kids grow up,even though he got to spend a lot of time with them he still missed things. He had missed their first steps and words and had missed helping Gabby potty train lauren for the most part.

"No monkey bars period"Gabby called out from the park bench and with that Kelly set carter down and told him to go down the slide.

"That was close"Kelly said as he trotted back over to the bench.

Gabby nodded as she leaned into Kelly as he put an arm around her and they continued to watch their kids play on the playground. As they watched the kids play Kelly kept thinking about the fact that they were probably going to have 4 kids in 9 months.


	36. Heartbeat

AN:Read,Review and let me know if there is anything you would like to see. I'd like to do something kind of big for chapter 40 and i'm not quite sure what yet maybe baby number 4's arrival but let me know what you think!

Heart Beats

Disclaimer:i don't own anything

Kelly checked his phone for what seemed like the umpteenth time as he read the had gone to the doctor by herself this morning because he had to kids were home with Eva and he had been trying to paitently wait to hear from gabby.

"lieutnenant something bothering you?"Otis asked.

Kelly shrugged "Gabby had a doctors appointment this morning."

"everything alright?"Otis asked.

Kelly shrugged "she had an ultrasound today,her bloodwork from 2 weeks ago showed she was pregnant!"

"congratulations!"

"we'll see Ottis i'm not holding my breath because she had a lot of complications with the twins and we're both on edge."

Ottis nodded in understanding "makes sense and it's been almost 2 years since they were born to so that can't be helping your anxiety."

Kelly shook his head as his phone buzzed and he picked it right up and headed toward his quarters _"hello."_

 _Gabby started her car and began to drive home "hey."_

 _Kelly let out a breath "how'd it go?"_

" _well there is just one baby this time thank god!"_

" _so you go to see the baby?"Kelly asked._

" _i did! we are about 7 weeks along,due Augest 18th and i got to hear the babies heart beat today!"Gabby said_

" _So the twins could share their birthday i wish i could have been there."Kelly said._

" _i doubt it remember that Lauren and twins both came a few days early it's alright well i just got to my parents' house to pick up the kids"Gabby said._

" _Alright well i love you take it easy and relax today"Kelly said._

" _When we get home i'm going to try for nap time i was going to bring them to see you but Lauren hasn't been behaving herself at my parents so we're just going home." Gabby said as Kelly heard his oldest begin to protest in the backround._

" _Oh dear tell her i said she needs to behave!"Kelly said._

" _Will do,i have to go i love you!"Gabby said._

" _I love you to see you tomorrow."Kelly said hanging up._

"It sounds like congratulations are in order."Jimmy said knocking on Kellys office door.

Kelly nodded "Yeah but it's still super early and no one else knows yet except Ottis"

"you do realize the whole fire house will find out then."Jimmy replied.

Kelly shrugged and bellowed for Ottis "Ottis get in here!"

"What's up lieutenant?"Ottis said wandering in from the common room.

"About that conversation earlier keep it quiet until i say so it's still early"Kelly said.

Otis nodded "will do!"

"Thanks" Kelly said.

Meanwhile back at home the kids were napping and Gabby had pulled out her old baby name book just to look and see if she still had the lists from naming Lauren and the twins. She smiled finding both lists tucked inside the front cover, 'Gretchen,Nicole,Mikayla,Andrew,Noah,Jordan' were left over from lauren and then 'Michael,Michelle,Alexander,Alexis,Nathaniel,Natalie' were left on the twins list. Gabby reached for a new piece of paper and began to look through the book writing down a couple names that caughter her eye just so she would have an idea when the time came. They had picked out Lauren's name as soon as they found out they were having a girl and the boys got their names in the hospital because they couldn't make up their minds. As Gabby put her new list in the book and closed the cover she glanced at the names she had written down 'Tyson and Victoria'.


	37. Potty Training and Baby names

AN: and here we go chapter 37 is in the books, read and review and let me know if there is anything you want to see and if you have a middle name idea for the new baby.

Potty Training and Baby names

"Daddy guess what!" Lauren said as Kelly came in the front door his gear bag on shoulder and his gym bag over the other. He had a few days of furlough to use up and he and Gabby were going to the lake just them for a few days before the baby came.

"What Peanut? "Kelly asked.

"I got a sticker! "Lauren said showing offer peter rabbit sticker.

"Why did mama give you a sticker? "Kelly asked.

"I used the potty!" Lauren replied.

Kelly smiled they had been working on potty training for quite sometime and Lauren was doing really well she barely had any accidents anymore "give me five!" Kelly said holding out his hand as he set his bag down.

"We are all packed just waiting for Antonio. "Gabby said.

Kelly pulled her in for a hug and a kiss "Lauren said she used the big girl potty today."

Gabby nodded "all day long the kid's been a champ!" Gabby said.

"I can't wait to meet this baby" Kelly said as he put his hand on gabbys' belly and the baby started to mov

"Me neither but we have 2 more months." Gabby replied.

"The boys taking a nap already" Kelly asked.

"Second one today new teeth will do that!" Gabby replied.

Kelly nodded as Antonio came in the front door "Hey."

Antonio nodded as he took off his shoes and coat and went to say hello to Lauren.

"Uncle Tonio I got stickers!" Lauren said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Antonio said as he picked up Lauren and spun her around.

"The twins are still sleeping." Gabby said.

"Alright, you two be on your way and enjoy yourselves!" Antonio said.

"Thanks for watching the kids." Gabby said as they headed out to the truck.

"This is the longest we've ever left the kids!" Kelly mumbled as he finally pulled into the driveway at the cottage.

Gabby sighed, "It'll be alright they are in good hands."

Kelly nodded "it's just not easy."

"It's easier to leave them now then it used to be though, the first time Mouch and Trudy had Lauren for the night we were both nervous wrecks!" Gabby replied.

"And now we can just let them go anytime without freaking out but 3 days is a long time" Kelly replied.

"The baby is moving!" Gabby said as she felt a hard strong kick and quickly put Kelly's hand on her belly.

"He's definitely going to play soccer!" Kelly said.

"So how about a name for this little boy?" Gabby asked as they settled into chairs down on the dock.

"I really like James Andrew I know you like Tyson but I have my heart set on James." Kelly said

Gabby smiled "what about Christopher James, I know you like James Andrew but if we call him Christopher James he could go by CJ or James?"

Kelly shrugged "so you're stuck on Christopher and I'm stuck on Andrew"

"I guess we'll have to pick a middle name when he gets here" Gabby said.

"I guess so but he has a first name now doesn't he?" Kelly said.

"James I like it!"

"You think he'll ever go by Jimmy?" Gabby asked.

"Maybe if we call him Jimmy but if not then probably just James, kind of like Anthony is just Anthony most of the time." Kelly replied.

"I'm just glad he has a first name finally and we can put his name up on the wall just like the other kids." Gabby replied.

"As soon as you buy the letters I'll paint them and I was thinking the other night about the fact that we are out growing our house!" Kelly said.

Gabby sighed Kelly was right there little 3 bedroom house was definitely not big enough for them anymore and that meant 2 two things either a new bigger house or adding on to their house, "I guess we better start looking then because I do not want the house under construction with a new baby!"

"I figured that would be what you wanted, and my thought is that we look for a house and if we don't find anything we like add on to our house." Kelly said as he leaned in and kissed Gabby.

"I like that idea." Gabby said.

"I don't like the idea of having the house under construction with a new baby but I like the idea of moving a whole lot less." Kelly muttered.

After dinner they watched the sunset and then spent the next 3 days in solitude just enjoying each others company while Antonio spent 3 days chasing around his niece and nephews who wore him out by eight every night.


	38. Olivia Anne

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Olivia Anne

"Dada wan Anty!" carter said as Kelly tucked him into his bed, the new addition was finished and this was the first night the boys would be sleeping in their own rooms.

Kelly sighed "Buddy you have your own room now and so does Ant and your new brother will have a room to"

Carter scowled "no like"

"It'll be okay buddy do you want me to stay with you?" Kelly asked.

Carter nodded and Kelly went to grab his pillow and a blanket and saw gabby doing the same thing and that worried him.

"You staying with Anthony?" Kelly asked.

Gabby nodded "For as long as my back can handle it."

"They will be okay it'll take a few days but it'll be okay at least Lauren's sleeping already" Kelly said.

Gabby smiled and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you to how are you feeling" Kelly asked.

"Like this baby needs to get here in the next 3 weeks" Gabby muttered as she felt James move again.

"Shh don't say that we don't want him to come to early!" Kelly replied.

"I know but I don't want him to come on the twins birthday either." Gabby replied.

"Alright lets get these boys to sleep so we can sleep in our own room" Kelly replied as he turned and headed back to carters room finding that he had cried himself to sleep he turned back around and went to bed.

Gabby hadn't been so lucky anded up falling asleep on Anthonys floor while she waited for him to fall asleep and then finally around 2 am woke up and went to bed.

"Mama when is baby J coming?" Lauren asked at breakfast.

"Soon peanut!" Gabby said as she went to fold laundry, today she was getting all of the baby clothes washed and hung up in the nursery. As gabby finished up folding baby clothes she heard kellys phone ring.

"Hey babe" Kelly said sticking his head into the nursery "that was Otis, Sylvie had the baby last night Olivia Anne Zvonecek 9lbs 4oz 22 inches long born at 3:01 am she's got 10 fingers and 10 toes and mom and baby are doing wonderful"

Gabby smiled "she had texted me yesterday and told me she thought she was going into labor, did he say when we could stop in and visit?"

"Later this afternoon she's still sleeping." Kelly replied.

"I'm so glad that they ended up together." Gabby said.

"Me to after everything with John."Kelly replied.

"I hope we do not end up with a 9 lb baby!" Gabby replied resting her hand on her belly.

"I doubt we will babe Lauren was tiny and both the twins were to." Kelly said as he put some cut up bananas on the twins trays.

"Yeah but he's already measuring bigger than Lauren was at this point so it's definitely possible!" Gabby said.

"mama pcakes?"Anthony asked.

"I can make you some pancakes,do you want anymore fruit?" Gabby asked.

Anthony shook his head "no."

"Lauren Elizabeth come in here and eat please." Kelly said noticing lauren was glued to the television.

Lauren grumbled and came into the kitchen "can I have cheerios?"Lauren asked.

Kelly nodded "you don't want pancakes?"

Lauren shook her head and scrunched up her nose "no thank you."

Kelly chuckled Lauren had just decided she didn't like mushy food and had turned into a super picky eater "okay then cheerios it is"

"Yum and toast?" Lauren asked.

"Sure do you want anything on it?" Kelly asked.

"Peanut butter!" Lauren replied.

Kelly reached for a bowl and the box of cheerios "Okay so peanut butter toast and cheerios for the princess coming right up"

"Peanut not princess!" Lauren replied as she climbed up into her seat.

"You're always going to be my little princess peanut you're my only girl"Kelly replied as he put her bowl down on the table.

"Thank you" Lauren replied.

Kelly nodded as he turned to make her toast, his little girl was three years old and it was definitely showing. She used her big girl words all the time and was fully potty trained now to and would be starting preschool in the fall.

After breakfast and getting all ready for the day they went to the park before stopping by the hospital to see Sylvie and Otis.

"Congratulations man she's beautiful!" Kelly said as Otis handed him Olivia.

"Thanks I never thought this day would come." Otis said.

"Pete said the same thing three years ago and now look at him he's got three kids." Kelly said.

Otis chuckled "very true so everything's going to change as soon as we bring her home isn't it"

This time Kelly laughed, " only if you let it"

"She's so little but she definitely has a set of lungs" Otis replied as Kelly handed Olivia to his wife.

"She's big compared to our kids" Gabby said as she smiled down at the newborn in her arms "she has your nose Sylvie"

Sylvie smiled "she does"

"Congratulations you guys little girls are so much fun" Gabby said as the baby started to cry and she handed her back to Otis, "ah I love that I can hand her back when she cries"

"Has anyone else stopped by yet" Gabby asked.

Sylvie nodded "everyone else was here this morning even though Otis said afternoon"

Gabby laughed leave it to her and Kelly to be the only ones to follow instructions and show up way after everyone else.


	39. Augest 16th

Disclaimer:i don't own anything

August 16th

Kelly came home to a nearly quiet house all three kids were sitting on the couch watching 'finding nemo' with Vanessa the neighbors daughter and it sounded like the shower was running upstairs.

"Morning."Kelly said as he took his shoes off and put his bag away.

"Morning Gabby's upstairs she asked me to come over and hang out with the kids until you got home." Vanessa said.

"Alright let me go up and talk to her and see what's up your more than welcome to hang out with them for awhile if you want"Kelly said.

"Will do! do you care if I take them down to the park" Vanessa asked.

Kelly shook his head "Go ahead do you have your phone with you incase we need to get ahold of you"

Vanessa nodded as the movie ended and she got up "I do,come on guys lets go put shoes on and go play on the playground"

"splash pad?" Lauren asked.

Vanessa chuckled "we can do that are their swim suits still in the laundry room?"

Again Kelly shook his head as he headed for the stairs "Hey Babe."

Gabby stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of Kelly's basketball shorts and one of his tshirts "good morning"

"Vanessa's going to take the kids to the splash pad for awhile how are you feeling"Kelly asked as he pulled her into a hug and kiss.

Gabby sighed "ready to have this baby and so glad Vanessa could come over!"

"I'm sure, did they behave last night?" Kelly asked as he got changed out of his work clothes.

"Yeah they did Vanessa took them for ice cream and I made them promise to behave" Gabby added.

Kelly smiled Vanessa lived next door and had just graduated from high school, she came over to babysit or hang with kids while Kelly and Gabby were busy around the house. She loved helping out and the kids loved her. She was their go to babysitter because of that and they were going to miss her when she went away to college in a couple Vanessa had a younger brother who loved the kids just as much and who was going to take over when she left.

"I'm gonna miss her!" Kelly said as they headed downstairs.

"Brayden's just as good with the kids as she is though and she said she'd help us out when she was home for break."

"You want to chill out and watch a movie while they are gone I didn't get much sleep last night" Kelly yawned.

Gabby stopped midway down the stairs as she felt a contraction she'd been having little ones since last night but now they were getting bigger, "actually I think we're going to go have a baby!"

Kelly hit the bottom step and turned around "are you serious?"

Gabby nodded as she felt another contraction "oh yeah we are definitely having a baby today"

Kelly took a breath and reached into his pocket for his phone to call Vanessa and let her know that they were leaving for the hospital and he would let her know when he found someone to come take the kids.


	40. James Christopher

AN:i can't believe we have reached chapter 40! With Chapter 40 comes the birth of baby number 4. I decided to go with namimg him James Christopher because it fit and i liked it. Anyway Read,and Review and if there is anything you want to read please let me know.

Disclaimer:i don't own anything

James Christopher

James Christopher Severide entered the world 4 hours after Kelly and Gabby got to Chicago med. He weighed in at7lbs 8 oz and was 22 and ¼ inches long.

"You did so good!" Kelly said kissing the top of Gabbys head.

Gabby smiled as she looked down at the newborn sleeping on her chest "no more Babies."

Kelly chuckled "I agree no more Babies!"

"Now we have three diapers to change."Gabby mumbled as she started to fall asleep.

"Let me take him." Kelly said as he took the baby from Gabby so she could sleep. He wanted to let her sleep because Jimmy was bringing the kids over in a little while to meet their baby brother and he knew Gabby wouldn't want to sleep through \ that.

Kelly smiled as he looked down at his youngest boy and sat down in the recliner next to Gabbys bed, there was nothing like becoming a parent and here was ready to take on the journey for the 4th and final time, "buddy you have joined one crazy family you have an awesome older sister and older twin brothers who can't wait to meet you and that women sleeping in the bed next to us well that's your mom, she's my best friend and the love of my life and i have no idea how i would survive in this crazy world with out her she's my everything buddy and so are your sister and brothers and you,all of you mean the world to me"

As Kelly bonded with James he heard a knock on the door "Come in"

"Hey." Jimmy whispered as he came in with the kids.

"Hey."Kelly said.

"Brother?" Lauren asked eying the baby.

Kelly nodded "Yes but shh mama is still sleeping ."

"I'm awake."Gabby said.

"Are you guys ready to meet your brother?"Kelly asked.

"baby?"Carter asked.

Kelly nodded "Yeah"

"hold?"Anthony asked as he tried to climb up into Kellys chair.

"Why don't you sit with mom or Uncle Jimmy and you can hold him" Kelly suggested he stood up and Jimmy sat down and one by one each of the kids got to hold the baby. Throughout the afternoon everyone stopped into visit and James turned into Jamie and he had nick name that his parents hadn't planned on giving him that they fell in love with.

2 days later on the 18th they brought Jamie home and the sleepless nights began again. James was much like Lauren when it came to sleeping he didn't like to sleep for more than a couple hours at a time and he didn't like to be laid down anywhere all he wanted was to be held.


End file.
